Sleek Night
by SleekBlanBoys
Summary: JONAS: One Club, One Mistake, One Nightmare, One Love! Language/Sexual Content/Incest


**_Hey! This is my first story on fanfic! Please give me reviews and constructive critisism! Thanx! _**

**_Rated M: Language and sexual content_**

* * *

Sleek Night

_One Club_

**Joe's POV**

I could feel the excitement rushing through my veins as Kevin, Nick and I pulled up to our favorite club, Sleek Night. It was about ten o'clock at night on Friday. We always went out on Fridays and had a few drinks. Nick and I are both underage but we only drank once a week and always made sure that at least one of us was suitable for driving back home.

As soon as I walked through the doors of the club, I was blinded by the strobe lights. I felt Kevin's hands on my back, pushing me through the doors. Then he quickly disappeared into the large group of people. Nick and I walked over to a few chairs and sat down. We both watched the drunk, sweaty people dance as we looked for a suitable girl to dance with. That's when I spotted her. She was absolutely beautiful, brunette, in a short red dress, she was perfect. She was jumping around and laughing with her friends when I spotted her. I hadn't realized I was staring until her gaze met mine. I felt my cheeks heat up and my hands start to sweat as she smirked at me. I returned the gesture only to have her turn away. She began to dirty dance with her friends, looking over her shoulder at me while thrusting her hips into one of the other girls. This turned me on so much that I could feel my heart pounding in my head. I quickly stood up and walked up to her. I placed my hands on her perfectly curved hips and then rolled my hips into hers. I don't know what had come over me. I wasn't usually pushy like this, but something else was controlling me now. She spun around and wrapped her slim arms around my neck. I left my hands on her hips as she stared up at me. Then she started to move down my body, rubbing her hands all over my chest as she crouched down to the floor. As she worked her way back up she grasped onto the collar of my white dress shirt and ripped it open. She began to rub her cold hands over my chest as I moved to the music. But before she could have too much fun, I grabbed her wrists and spun her around so her back was against my chest. I put my hands on her stomach and began to grind my hips into hers. She would meet my hips every time making us move in unison. Then, I placed my hands on her thighs. I moved my hands upward, bringing her dress with them. She quickly put her hands over mine, stopping me from revealing her. She gripped my wrists and pulled me out of the crowd and over to the bar. I leaned up against the counter and she sat down on a stool, taking in a deep breath.

"You are an amazing dancer." she said breathlessly.

"Thanks, you too." I said, as I sat on a stool next to her.

"My name is Tanya." she said, before she took a large swig of a beer.

"Joe." I said, surprised at how careless she was. I took a bottle of liquor off the counter and began to chug it. When I finished I let out an exaggerated sigh. Tanya was staring at me, eyes wide and her mouth was slightly open.

"What?" I chuckled.

"Do this often?" she asked.

"What? Drinking? No."

"Wow, well you did that pretty confidently for a non-drinker."

"Thanks. You know what else I do confidently?" I grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her into a forceful kiss. I slid my tongue into her mouth, but before I could do much else someone slapped me on the back of my head. I spun around to see a very fat man staring at me.

"What?" I yelled.

"Get your tongue out of my woman's throat." he said, pushing me.

"I'm not your woman, jack ass!" Tanya yelled back.

"Don't you want to be? You don't want this wimpy boy. You want big papa!" he said, swaying back and forth. He was definitely smashed. Tanya slapped the man and then grabbed my wrist, pulling me out of my seat and towards the back of the club.

"Hey, where are you taking me, sexy?" I asked as seductively as possible. She turned to me with a sultry look and shot me a cute wink.

"You'll see." she purred. The sexy gesture made my skinny jeans tighter than they already were. We reached a red door at the end of a dark hallway. I looked at her puzzled, but she just smiled and turned the knob of the door. What I saw only made my problem down south worse.

The room had little lighting, which was coming from a small lamp that had a red lace cloth draped over it. The light was giving an arousing red atmosphere to the well furnished space. To the left of the entrance was a leather couch and a coffee table. Right in front of the door was a king size bed, which was adorned with blood red, silk sheets and plump feather pillows. Tanya began to pull me towards the bed.

"Do you want to go for a triple or a home run?"

"How about a grand slam, baby?" I asked, as I pulled her flush against me.

"Perfect." I picked her up bridle style and playfully tossed her on the bed. I jumped on the bed and crawled towards her. I settled myself between her thighs and began to suck on her pulse point. When I pulled away I realized I had left my mark to appear in the morning. For some reason this made my male pride rise to a new level. While I was busy contemplating over my previous action, the sex kitten beneath me was becoming touchy, if you know what I mean. She began to slide her she-devil hands down my chest and began to pull up my shirt, as I had done to her on the dance floor. I stopped her as she had stopped me, however I had a strong desire to continue my actions from earlier. So, I placed my fingertips at the edge of her dress and pushed it up over her luscious hips. As it slipped over her head, her delicious body was exposed to me. She grabbed my shoulders and flipped us over so that she was straddling my waist. Then, she slid down my legs and undid my belt. She hooked her fingers into my belt loops and yanked me upright. She licked her way from my earlier exposed chest to my ear. She bit lightly on my ear and whispered to me,

"Let me relieve you of your pain and fulfill your wildest fantasies."

"Damn right you better." I answered. She shoved me back on to the pillows and brought her mouth to my pant button. She used her perfect white teeth to unbutton them. After that she used her promiscuous mouth to pull down the zipper. She did it so slow that she had me begging her to go faster. Once she was finished I lifted my hips so she could pull them off. She pulled off my green converse on the way down, as well. Tanya worked her way back up my body and ran her hands over that painful bulge in my briefs. She was doing too much teasing so I grabbed her hands and……..

**Nick's POV**

I was sitting at the bar, by myself, terrified by all the hungry stares the young ladies were giving me. Granted, they were attractive, however instead of approaching one of them all I wanted to approach was the corner and roll into the fetal position. Where were Joe and Kevin?

Well, Kevin was probably flirting and Joe was probably in the same position as me. (However we know that Joe is in a position with his woman that is the exact opposite of Nick with the women lusting after him).

"Hey buddy, want a drink?" the guy behind the counter asked.

"No thanks." I answered taking one last look at the crowd before turning towards the man.

"Something wrong?" he asked as he wiped a glass with a rag.

"Yeah, but it's my problem, not yours."

"Well, I've got nothing better to do so talk." he said as he set a class of beer on the counter in front of him.

"I don't know, it's just I'm really frustrated. I've got all these girls chasing after me and the only reason I'm here is for my older brothers."

"Why?"

"Well, they always used to come home drunk. So, I decided to come with them so I wouldn't have to worry."

"So technically, you're the big brother."

"Exactly."

"Well, as the big brother I think you should find yourself a woman to get your mind off of things. You said you've got plenty of girls lusting after you and your ass, so pick one." he said. He was right but, I wasn't really interested in finding a girl who was drunk and only wanted me for what was below my belt.

"I don't know."

"Well, do what you want, but you owe me five bucks for that." I looked down at my hand which was holding a beer. I must have started drinking it while I was talking to this guy. I pulled a five from my back pocket and handed it to him. I took one last sip of the beer before setting it on the counter and standing up from the bar. Before I could take a step I felt a hand on my shoulder. When I turned around I couldn't help but laugh. Kevin was standing in front of me, his hair was messed up and he had lipstick smeared across his face.

"Hi Kevin." I laughed.

"Hey! What's so funny?" he asked, cocking his head.

"Have you been making out with a girl?"

"Maybe. Why?" he asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well, lets just say she isn't wearing lipstick anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kevin, it's smeared all over your face." I chuckled.

"Oh…." he loosened his grip and brought one hand to his face.

"Yeah….next time go a little easier on the poor girl."

"Shut Up!" he turned away and walked out the back doors.

**Joe's POV**

Tanya and I were lying under the thin sheets, panting heavily. Our legs were entangled and she was resting her head on my shoulder. I watched as she moved her hand on top of my chest, moving with the even rises and falls of my chest. I redirected my gaze to her flawless face. Her eyes were closed and her hair was slightly blocking my view of her beauty. I brought my hand to her face and brushed the hair from her rosy cheeks. She opened her eyes and looked up at me with a loving gaze. I felt my muscles relax as she shot me a smile.

Then I started to realize what I had done. I had lost my virginity to Tanya. I took her hand from my chest and I laced our fingers, sinking into the bed as I realized the intensity of the situation. The only thing that lightened the mood was that I lost my virginity to an amazing girl.

Tanya released my hand and sat up from the bed. I looked at her bare back, puzzled as to why she was leaving. She stood up and grabbed my shirt from off the floor. Instead of handing it to me she put it on following her boy shorts. My shirt looked like a dress on her but she didn't seem to mind.

"Stay here baby, I'll be right back." she said as she opened the red door and left me alone in the room. I tilted my head back and stared at the ceiling. Before I knew it, I was lost in sleep.

**Nick's POV**

I was running down a hallway, opening and closing every door in search of a bathroom. Damn, did I have to go.

As I turned the corner, I ended up tripping over myself and landing on a girl who was walking in the opposite direction. I shook my head and looked down at her. She was wearing a white dress shirt and she had dark brown hair. Her eyes were wide and her hands were pushing up on my chest. She was absolutely stunning. I actually had to do a double take before I realized this girl was real.

"I-I'm sorry." I stuttered, still blinded by how crazy-beautiful she was.

"It's o.k." she chuckled, letting her hands fall to her sides. I smiled down at her and she smiled back. _Swoon. _

"Oh…here…" I stood up and offered her my hand. She kindly took it and I helped her to her feet.

"So, why did you run into me in the first place?"she asked as she brushed off the front of her shirt.

"Oh….well….I was kind of looking for the bathroom." I said gazing down at my feet.

"Oh." she laughed. "Well…here, I'll show you where it is." she took my hand and led me down the hallway. We came to a door right before the end of the hallway and she stopped. I probably would have run into her again but thank goodness I was paying attention. "Here it is….uh….do you want me to wait for you?"

"Sure." I nodded. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach as I entered the bathroom. The most beautiful girl I have ever seen was waiting for me, right outside that door. All I could think about was her, I didn't even know her name and I was already in love with her.

I pulled up my boxer-briefs and just as I was about to zip up my pants I turned around. That was a mistake, the beautiful girl was standing about ten feet away from me. She opened her mouth to speak but then she looked down at my hand that was still rested on my zipper. A devilish smile appeared on my face.

"Like what you see?" I asked, trying to turn her on.

"Well…." she looked up at me smiling. "Absolutely."

I wasn't expecting her to answer my question like that. I could feel my heart start to beat faster, taking a path right out of my chest. She slowly started to walk closer to me. Once she was almost flush against me, I could feel her breath on my face. I felt a lump start to form in my throat as she looked into my eyes.

"W-what is y-your name?" I asked, nervously.

"Tanya." she answered. The way she said it could almost pass as seductive.

"T-that's a pretty name. M-my name is N-nick." I gulped. "Why are you in here?"

"I got worried." she sighed. Her breath filled all my senses, making me go weak at the knees.

"O-oh. T-that's nice."

"Why are you so nervous?" she asked, cocking her head. _Shit, I'm busted._

"Y-you're just so pretty, you make me nervous." _Nice, you're mature_.

"Awe, that's so sweet."

I slightly gulped and then slowly raised my hand so it was brushing against her cheek. I put my fingers at her neck and pulled her towards me. I placed my other hand at her waist and then I kissed her perfect lips. She almost immediately kissed me back, it was like heaven. She pushed me up against the wall and quickly put her hands in my curly hair. She pushed her tongue against my teeth. I didn't understand, what did she want? I pulled away, breaking our kiss and then she started to suck on my neck. She, once again, filled all of my senses. I tilted my head back against the wall and just tried to keep my breathing steady. Then she stopped, causing me to whine, it was starting to feel so good.

"Why are you so tense?" she asked as she rubbed her hands over my chest.

"I-I've never done this before."

"Done what? Kissing?" "No, I just…I feel so…I don't know. I've never had sex before."

"We aren't having sex." she stated, slightly laughing.

"I know, but….I want to." that's when her eyes went wide. _Nice job Einstein. Just push her away. Idiot! _

"O.k." she said. Now it was my turn for my eyes to widen.

"Really? No, you don't want to. I'm not experienced."

"Oh just shut up!" she pulled me into a forceful kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist, then she jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist. I turned us around and pushed her back up against the wall. I put my hands under her thighs, supporting her weight. After a few minutes of kissing, Tanya started unbuttoning my shirt. Not once did she break the kiss until she took my shirt off of me. She rubbed her hands up and down my back and then started to kiss my chest. I turned us around again and slid down the wall, into a sitting position, spreading my legs apart. She scooted into my lap and looked up at me. I closed my eyes as she roughly ran her fingers through my hair.

"DAMN!" my eyes shot open. Tanya and I looked towards the door, where a man was standing with a beer in hand.

"What Do You Want?" Tanya yelled, taking her hands out of my hair.

"Damn! Can I join?" he asked as he walked in the bathroom.

"Hell No!" she screamed.

"Whoa, Whoa, chill out. I'm leaving." he said backing out of the room, with his hands in the air.

"I'm sorry. This probably isn't the best place to be doing this." she said, placing her hands on my thighs.

"No, don't stop now." I grabbed her neck and pulled her into a heated kiss.

She started to grind her hips into mine as she once again ran her fingers through my hair. The kiss got even deeper by the second and I could feel the instinct on how to really kiss her start to kick in, that's when she pulled back to catch her breath.

"Are you sure you have no experience? Cause that was one hell of a kiss." A huge smile spread across my face at this comment and she definitely noticed. "Oh, so are you one of those guys who likes to be sexually complimented?"

"I don't know, this is the first time I have done anything like this. However, I did like the compliment." _Whoa, where was all this confidence coming from?_

"Well in that case, this will make you really happy."

_What could she possibly do? Or even say? _She leaned into me and nuzzled my neck. "You have the biggest cock I have ever had the pleasure of grinding against."

That's when she ground her hips even harder into mine. _Shit, she is saying this before I'm even out of my pants! And I always thought mine was average size. Damn. _

The pleasure she was putting me through was nothing compared to what I could give. But I wanted to give her more, but I'm to much of a chicken to do it. Although it was unfair for me to just sit here and let her give me all the pleasure in the world and not have me bestow any on her._ But she looks like she's enjoying herself…NO Stop it, don't be an ass! OK let's just see how she likes this. _I flipped her over so I was on top and I pressed my body into hers. Then I began to grind my dick into her core so hard that it almost hurt.

"OH GOD NICK!" she screamed.

_So that means I'm doing good right? _I wanted to ask her but I wanted to be cool about this_…so I'll just try this. _I began to suck on her collarbone and then I ran my tongue up to her ear where I husked,

"You like that?"

"It Feels So Good, Nick!" she moaned. Tanya arched her back, causing our bodies to become as close as possible. "Take Me!" she yelled, grabbing my shoulders, pulling my face only inches away from hers. I rested my forehead on hers as she rubbed her hands up and down my sides. "Please Nick!" I quickly jumped to my feet and shed my pants and boxer briefs. For a few seconds I watched as Tanya stared at the ceiling, breathing heavily. Then I cleared my throat and she looked up at me.

"Holy Shit!" she exclaimed. She slowly stood, not taking her eyes off of me. She un-buttoned her dress shirt and as soon as her boy shorts hit the floor, she lunged at me. She pushed me into the wall, forcing her tongue into my mouth. I wrapped my arms around her waist and then carefully pulled her down onto the cold tile floor. I laid her down on her back and I repositioned myself on top of her. A few minutes later she pushed up on my chest, breaking our kiss.

"Come On Nick! Hurry! Take Me Now!"

"I-I" I looked around nervously "I don't want to mess up."

"You won't Nicky, I promise."

"But I've never done this before."

"I don't care! Nick I need you!"

_Oh god, she's begging! Here goes nothing. _I put my hands on her thighs and spread her legs apart. I quickly looked up at her worried because I had no idea what I was doing. She smiled down at me and gave me a reassuring nod. I scooted back up her body and put my hands above her shoulders. I gently kissed the tip of her nose and then I took in a deep breath. Then I thrusted my whole length into her, causing me to collapse on top of her. She let out a loud scream, so I quickly regained my strength and sat up. When I looked down at her, her eyes were tightly closed and she was holding her breath.

"Take a Breath, baby!" I said, taking her left hand in my right. She exhaled and then her eyes fluttered open.

"You feel so good inside of me." she said, breathlessly.

_Thank God, I didn't hurt her. _I kissed the back of her hand before setting it back at her side. Then I slightly pulled out of her and then thrusted back into her. A deep moan escaped my throat as I was quickly reaching my climax.

"Damn, you're so tight." I whispered and a small grin appeared on her face. A few thrusts later and I spilled inside of her. I quickly pulled out causing Tanya to gasp. I collapsed on top of her as we both regained our breath.

"You were so good." Tanya said, playing with a few of my curls. I leaned up and gave her a quick kiss before standing up. I helped her up and we both got dressed.

"I'll be right outside." I said, while Tanya was buttoning up her shirt. I stood in the middle of the hallway and ran my fingers through my hair. _What did I just do? Kevin and Joe are going to kill me. _

"Oof!" I felt a huge pressure on my back. I turned my head and Tanya's beautiful face was resting on my shoulder. Her arms were draped around my neck and her legs were wrapped around my waist. I grabbed her wrists and pulled her forward, I kissed her forehead and then released my grip. She started to suck on the back of my neck, sending all kinds of pleasure throughout my body. I looked down to the end of the hallway, there was a red doorway that was almost screaming at me to open it. I wanted to know what was inside. I walked to the end of the hallway and opened the door. The room was a glowing red and there was a bed in the middle of the room. There was a man in the middle of the bed with at least five girls lying in the bed with him. The odd thing was, he was asleep. I ran my hand over the wall, trying to find a light switch. Once I found one I flipped it up, illuminating the room.

The man stirred under the red sheets and that's when I realized, I knew him.

His dark raven hair, his tan skin, he was my brother.

**Tanya's POV**

I felt Nick tense, so I looked up to see that we were standing in the room where I had left Joe. I didn't understand why he was so tense, I tightened my grip on him to make him feel more comfortable.

"J-Joe?" he asked. _Oh shit! He knows him! _"JOE!" he screamed. Joe sat up and looked around the room.

"What The Fuck!" he yelled. Joe started to look at the girls lying next to him. He stared at one of the girls and a smile appeared on his face. "Did I die and go to heaven?" Then he glanced up at Nick and I and his face fell. "Or hell?"

_What is going on? How do they know each other? Why is Joe so mad? It was just a one night stand. Damn, they look alike. Wait, NO! This isn't happening!_

"Joe, w-what are you doing?" Nick asked, squeezing tighter on my calves.

"Me? What are you doing?" Joe asked crossing his arms.

"What are you talking about? You're the one with five girls fawning over you in a bed. Now doesn't that sound suspicious?"

"Shut Up Nick! I don't even know what they are doing here!" Joe reached over and put his hand on a girls cheek. "Can you grab those for me, honey?" he pointed to his briefs on the floor and the girl nodded.

"Oh!" Nick chuckled. "I see what's going on here."

"No you don't, Nick!" Joe yelled. "Thank you, sweetheart." Joe said to the girl who handed him his briefs. He fidgeted under the sheets and then got up from the bed.

"Joe, do you mind, putting on a little more than just your briefs?" Nick asked.

"Sorry, you're going to have to deal for a minute." Joe said walking up to us. I buried my head in Nick's neck trying to shield my face. I could feel someone grab a bunch of my hair and pulled up my head. Joe was staring at me, hurt and anger was written all over his face.

"Tanya?" he asked.

"How do you know her?" Nick asked.

"What the hell are you doing on my brother's back?" he asked, completely ignoring Nick. _B-brother? Oh SHIT! They're brothers? Oh God! What have I done?_

"I-I…J-J…I-" I shook my head and looked around the room frantically.

"LET GO OF HER!" Nick yelled. Joe quickly let go of my hair and looked at me with wide eyes. I climbed off of Nick's back and opened my mouth to speak again, but nothing came out. I felt like throwing up, I have no idea why though. I never had a problem with fucking a few guys and then leaving, but Joe and Nick are brothers.

They both stared at me, waiting for an answer. I just stood there and I kept looking between them, trying to find my voice. Then I saw one of Joe's drunken angels stand up on the bed, looking like she was preparing to pounce on him. I looked over at Nick who to my surprise was staring at the same girl I had been. He then turned his head to me and we exchanged worried glances. We both looked back at Joe and found that our eye contact only made him angrier. As he opened his mouth to speak the girl took a flying leap and tackled him to the ground. I took this as my one and only chance to get away from this awkward situation. As Nick jumped to his brother's aide, I spun around and bolted out the door.

**Joe's POV**

I watched as they exchanged glances and I saw the silent communication with in them. This only made me angrier. I clenched my fists trying to control my temper. I was about to tell Nick how much this pissed me off, when I was attacked from behind. Before I realized what was happening, my face smashed into the floor and someone was sitting on me.

"What the Fuck!" I yelled. I heard obnoxious giggling all around me.

"Joe are you o.k.?" Nick asked. I turned my head so I could see him, he had his hand resting on my shoulder.

"Why do you care? You're with my woman, what else could you ask for?" I said as I felt the pressure on my back release.

"Joe, what are you talking about?" Nick asked, as I sat up to face him.

"Did you ever wonder why Tanya wasn't wearing any pants and was wearing a men's dress shirt? Nick, that was my shirt."

"W-what? Joe what are you saying?" Nick asked, slightly shaking.

"Nick, I-I had sex with her."

"WHAT? Joe, I can't…but…I…" he stuttered. "Joe…I had…I had sex with her too." he whispered. _Did he just say what I think he said?_

"Nick, stop joking with me…Tanya isn't a whore." Then Nick collapsed into my lap and started crying.

"YES SHE IS! Joe, I swear to GOD! I had sex." he cried, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Awe, he's so sensitive. Here honey, let me hold you." I turned my head to see that one of the girls was holding her arms open and staring at Nick.

"SHUT UP, YOU WHORE!" Nick screamed. I wrapped my arms tight around him and gave him a quick squeeze. I grabbed him by his biceps and pulled him to his feet.

"Sorry girls, but could you leave us alone for a while?" I asked as sweet as possible. All of the girls stood up and walked towards the door. As the last girl exited the room she slapped me on the ass and blew me a kiss before shutting the door behind her.

Nick buried his face into my chest and wept for I don't know how long. I finally put my hand under his chin and lifted his head so he was looking at me.

"Come on Nick, cheer up." _That probably wasn't the best word choice._

"Cheer Up? You want me to cheer up? Joe, we had sex with the same girl, on the same night! How am I supposed to cheer up?"

"Nick, calm down! We need to talk to her."

"O.k." Nick sniffled. "Wait, where is she?" We both looked around the room and realized that Tanya was no where to be found. We ran out the door and down the hall. Nick almost fell as we rounded the corner, but I caught him mid-air. Once I stood him back up we sprinted down the hall. We burst through the doors of the club and almost hit Tanya in the face with one of the doors.

"Gees! Slow down!" she said, putting her hands out in front of her in defense. I quickly reacted by grabbing her wrists and spinning her around so her back was against my chest. I slid my hands up to her forearms and then picked her up. She started kicking and flailing around, so Nick grabbed her ankles and pushed her knees to her chest. We slowly backed out of the club and out into the parking lot. No one really seemed to care that we were dragging a screaming girl out of the club. We set her down in the parking lot and she stood up.

"What is your problem?" she screamed.

"Excuse Me? Did you honestly just ask that?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I did." Tanya spat.

"HEY! Chill out! You're the one having a one night stand with every guy you see!" I said, grabbing her shoulder.

"I didn't fucking know you two were brothers!" she yelled.

"Hey! Be quiet!" Nick yelled back.

"It doesn't matter if were brothers! It surely makes the situation worse but you still shouldn't be doing this shit!" I said.

"I'M SORRY IF I WANTED TO FEEL LOVED!" Tanya yelled.

"Don't you dare try to pull that abusive family, no one cares, CRAP!" Nick protested.

"BUT NO ONE DOES CARE!" Tanya screamed at Nick. "She really doesn't know how to shut her mouth does she?" I asked, turning to Nick.

"I've got some duck tape in the car." Nick smiled. We both looked back at Tanya, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"No, that won't be necessary, right Tanya?" I asked and she violently shook her head, agreeing with me. "Good than shut up, until I ask you to speak!"

"Excuse Me? Who the Hell do you think you are? This isn't the 1800s boys, women don't wait on men hand and foot, so you can Kiss My Ass!" she turned to leave, as me and Nick were still in shock from her little tantrum. Before she got to far away from us, Nick grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed her up against a car.

"Where do you think your going? We still haven't gotten a straight answer from you." Nick said, staring her down.

"FINE! You want to know the truth? Personally, I don't think Sergeant St-stutter can handle it." she said, wiping out of Nick's grip.

"What did you call me (him)?" Nick and I yelled in unison.

"I didn't st-stutter, gents."

"Shut Your Mouth!" I snapped. "I think it's time you stop being a little bitch and give us an answer." she glared at me and Nick before a smile appeared on her face.

"Fine. I was just in for a good time, just like any other night." she chuckled as she crossed her arms and leaned on one leg, staring at us. I looked over at Nick who was clutching his stomach and was staring at the ground.

"Nick are you alright?" I asked, putting a hand on his back.

"Joe…I think I'm gonna be sick." he whispered.

"HA! You know what makes this so much better?" Tanya asked, and a chill ran down my spin. "Joe is still only in his briefs." then she burst into laughter. I looked down and saw that I truly was only wearing my briefs. I quickly shielded myself and I could feel my face heat up. That's when it hit me. I cleared my throat and looked at Tanya with a devious grin.

"I wouldn't be laughing, Hun." I said, keeping the smile on my face.

"Oh really and why is that?"

"Cause I want my shirt back." her eyes went wide and her arms dropped to her sides.

"What? Joe don't do this, it's cruel." she pouted.

"To bad. You did far worse things to us." I said as I held out my hand.

"But…Joe…I…" she shook her head. "No…I can't"

"Oh yes you can." Nick looked up at me and chuckled quietly to himself.

"Oh Shut Up You Pervert!" she yelled at Nick.

"Call us all the names you want but your still going to hand it over."

"You know you're a real ass!" she yelled, beginning to unbutton the shirt. She quickly took off my dress shirt and threw it in my face before shielding herself. Now she was only in her boy shorts and her face was absolutely priceless. _That'll teach her a lesson. _The security guards at the door started to hoot and holler.

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARDS!" she screamed and they quickly became silent. I turned to look at Nick but he had disappeared. I looked in the direction of our car and I could see him rummaging through the front seat. As he came walking back I saw he had a small piece of paper in his hand.

"Here you go, sweat heart. Here's my number, call anytime." he tucked it into the waist band of her boy shorts and then backed up. Tanya obviously wasn't going to move her hands so she just left it there.

"Come on Joe, let's go get Kevin. I want to go home, it's been a long night." he said as he turned towards the club. I patted Tanya on the head and then followed Nick back into the club. It wasn't that hard to find Kevin. He was sitting near the door, a girl in his lap and they were violently making out, if you know what I mean. I grasped onto a section of his hair and pulled him out of the kiss. They both gasped at the separation but the girl quickly went to sucking and licking his neck.

"Oh hey guys!" Kevin said, casually. Nick stared at the girl with a disgusted look on his face.

"Jesus Christ, she's like a cannibal!" Nick put his hands on the girls shoulders and pulled her to her feet. She turned around and stared at Nick confused and then she smiled.

"Hi!" she said, cheerfully.

"Hi." Nick replied, hesitantly.

"I'm Cindy!"

"That's nice. Would you happen to have a craving for human flesh?" Nick asked and Kevin and I burst into laughter at how scared Nick looked.

"Uh…No."

"O.k." he sighed. I pulled Kevin to his feet.

"Bye Cindy!" Kevin yelled as he and Nick walked towards the door.

"Bye Kevy!" I heard her yell back.

I ran as fast as I could to the back of the club and down the dark hallway. I swear, I got slapped on the ass at least 5 times before I was finally standing at the red door. I cautiously opened the door and then scurried over to my pants and slipped them on along with my converse. Then, I sprinted from the room and through the club until I was in the parking lot where Kevin and Nick were waiting to leave.

Part II

_One Mistake_

**Tanya's POV**

Anticipation. Fear. Pain. Love. Everything and more…that's how I was feeling. It all seemed like a bad dream that I could never escape. I had to tell them, but how? I haven't spoken to them in three months. Three long, dreadful months. The one thing I have ever regretted, turned on me and now I'm just falling. Falling into a deep pit, where I will never be rescued. I pressed send…his breathtaking voice appeared on the other end.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Joe? It's….it's Tanya." I said, hesitantly.

"Oh. Hi."

"Look, I know you probably don't ever want to speak to me again and I don't blame you, but please just listen to me." I pleaded.

"I'm listening."

"Is Nick there?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just put your phone on speaker, I need to tell this to both of you and I don't think I can say it twice without throwing up."

"O.k. didn't really need all the details."

"Sorry."

"O.k. we are both listening."

"Hi Tanya." Nick said. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Boys? Well, I really don't know how to tell you this, but…I'm…we…you…" I stuttered.

"Spit it out." Nick said.

"I'm Pregnant." I said as quickly as possible. Silence. I heard a thump and then Joe saying some kind of gibberish. "Guys?"

"Sorry, Joe is shaking like crazy and he dropped the phone." Nick explained.

_He was so calm, why??_

"W-who…Why? Tanya? Oh God! Shit, Shit, Shit!" Joe said, I could here the regret and disappointment in his voice.

"Do you guys want to know who's kid it is?" I asked. I really didn't have time to comfort Joe.

"I-I guess." Nick said.

"Well, you two are going to have to come with me for the test." I said.

"Oh, o.k. When?"

"Tomorrow. It's already set up."

"Alright." he sighed. "JOE SHUT UP! You don't even know if it's your kid!" Nick yelled at Joe. "Sorry, he's being a little stupid."

"Nick! He's not stupid! I'm surprised you're not doing the same thing he is!"

"I know. I just don't want to make a big deal…yet."

The next day I met Nick and Joe at the Hospital. Joe wouldn't even look at me and he was holding his stomach like he was sick. Nick was just fine, he talked to me like we had been best friends for years. It was kind of weird, I felt really awkward.

Two hours later, the tests were done and Joe looked really bad. I felt so guilty for his condition. We wouldn't get the tests back for a few days and I knew it was going to kill him.

"See you! Call us when you get the tests back. O.k.?" Nick asked as he hugged me.

"Alright." I said as I watched Joe walk back to their car. "Nick, is he o.k.?" "Not really. He is really stressed. Just the thought that he could have gotten an 18 year old girl pregnant is killing him."

"But this is all my fault."

"Technically it's not all your fault. He still chose to have sex with you. It was his choice."

"Nick, he was drunk. No one can make the best decisions when they're drunk."

"He was? He never told me that." Nick said, looking in the direction of his car.

"That might be one of the reasons why he is so upset."

"Probably…" Nick dropped his head, as if he was disappointed. "But I wasn't."

"You weren't what?"

"Drunk. I was perfectly fine. I had a sip of beer, that's it. I chose to do it on my own. Damn." he whispered. I put my hand on his back, trying to comfort him, but he brushed it off. He was obviously starting to feel awful too.

"O.k. well you should go home. Take a nap. Something." I suggested.

"Alright, thanks." he hugged me one last time before he walked away.

_Why was I feeling so bad? I had no problem screaming at them and pushing their limits before. Now I was feeling terrible. I was actually starting to care for them, like they were my best friends. Oh, no. _

Two days later, I finally got the anticipated call from my doctor. Her answer scared me and I knew it was going to destroy the father. He wasn't ready to be a father yet, I had to do something. I dialed Joe's number and he picked up.

"Tanya? Did you get the tests back?" Joe asked, frantically.

"Yeah, Joe I did." I said, sadly.

"What is wrong? Oh God! What Happened? Am I dying? What did they tell you?"

"JOE! Stop! You're fine. Gees." I chuckled.

"I'm sorry. Please tell me." he pleaded. I had no desire to tell him, but I knew I had to. I took a deep breath, just like I did when I told them I was pregnant.

"Nick."

"Nick, What? He's not here. You're talking to Joe."

"Joe! You're such an idiot!" I slapped my forehead and questioned why I was doing this. "Nick….he's…he's the father." That's when that haunting silence appeared.

"N-nick's the dad? Oh God." Joe finally spoke.

"Joe? Are you saying you wanted the kid to be yours?" I was so confused. He was dreading this before.

"Well, yeah. I kinda want to be a dad now. You know, when you told me you were pregnant, I was scared but then it was kind of like I was excited. I don't know." he explained.

"Oh. Do you want to be the dad? I really don't want to tell Nick it's his. He's too young!"

"But he has a right to know. If it's Nick's, then I want him to be the dad."

"Oh. O.k." I sighed.

"Oh Hey Nick! Tanya is on the phone…..she got the tests back." Joe said to Nick.

"Tanya? Who's the Dad?" Nick's worried voice spoke into the phone.

"Nick? You're the dad." I said, dropping my head.

"I'm what? A-are you sure?" he asked, sounding even more worried.

"I'm positive."

"I'm sorry."_ He's sorry? _

"What? Why are you sorry?" he didn't answer. I heard a loud 'Owe!' and then Joe spoke into the phone.

"Sorry Tanya. He shoved the phone into my chest and ran upstairs."

"Shit!" I spat. "I'm sorry Joe, I can't do this to him." I hung up before Joe could speak and ran out the front door of my house.

**Nick's POV**

I slid down the back of my bedroom door. I brought my knees to my chest and I could feel the tears coming. _Why do I have to be the Dad? Joe actually wants to be the Dad. Why me?_ The tears started to flow down my cheeks and I could feel my heart beat pounding against my chest. Then there was a slight knock at my door. I wiped my sleeve across my eyes and then moved away from the door.

"Come in." I whispered. Joe opened the door and got down on his knees in front of me.

"Are you o.k.?" he asked. _What kind of stupid question was that?_

"Do I look O.k.?" I asked.

"Not really." he put his hands on my knees and slightly squeezed them. "I know you're upset but I think Tanya is going to do something to the baby, Nick!" That got my attention.

"What!? She's not going to have an abortion, is she?"

"I don't know. She said she couldn't do this to you and then she hung up."

"JOE! She is probably going to kill it! NO! She can't do that!" I grabbed his wrists and he looked at me confused. "I need to get to the hospital!"

Joe didn't say anything, he just got up and pulled me to my feet. We rushed outside to his car. I was having difficulty seeing, from my previous sobbing so I held onto his forearm until I got into the passenger seat. He sped to the hospital and I burst through the front doors, leaving Joe to park the car. I asked the lady at the front desk where Tanya was, but she wouldn't answer me.

"God Damn You Woman! Where is Tanya Miller!" "Calm Down, sweet heart."

"YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT!" I yelled and I knew everyone in the waiting room was staring at me.

"Whoa, don't make me call security."

"FUCK SECURITY! FUCK YOU!" I felt the urge to pounce on this woman and beat it out of her, but before I could, Joe put his hand on my shoulder.

"Nick what the Hell are you doing?" Joe asked, looking at the terrified woman behind the desk.

"Trying to find out where Tanya is but the Fat Ass behind the desk won't tell me." I spat.

"HEY! Don't be a dick! I know where she is." I spun around and he nodded at me. "I'm sorry, about his little tantrum, he's only 16 and he's going to be a dad. He's a little stressed right now." _Oh that's great, tell the world. _The woman's eyes widened and she just stared at me. Joe pushed me and I started to walk down the hall.

When we reached her room, Joe let me go first. I put my hand on the knob and slowly turned it. When I walked in, Tanya was lying on the bed with her shirt pushed up over her stomach and there was a nurse preparing to insert a needle into her.

"What The Hell Are You Doing?" I yelled. The nurse shook and she looked up at me. Tanya's eyes snapped shut and she clenched her fists.

"Excuse Me, Hun? You can't be in here right now." the nurse said.

"Honestly, I really don't care. That's my baby you were about to destroy right there." the lady looked up at Tanya, but she didn't open her eyes.

"Honey, the father's here." the nurse said, shaking Tanya's arm.

"I know, make him leave." Tanya whispered. The nurse stood up and was about to speak but I cut her off.

"TANYA! I'm not leaving! That's my kid too, you can't make decisions without me!"

"Nick, you don't want this. I don't want this. And you're too young to be a father." she said still keeping her eyes closed.

"I do want this! If you don't want it, I'll keep it! But you are not killing it just because you don't think I'm ready to be a Dad!" I yelled, as the nurse left the room. Tanya sat up and pulled her shirt down. Her eyes were starting to water and she was shaking. I rushed to her side and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Nick," she whispered. "I can't do this. I can't have this baby. I'm too young, you're too young. Why do you want this?" she asked, looking up at me.

"It's my kid. My DNA. I don't want to ruin that. Please Tanya, you don't have to help, just please have the baby. I'll take it from you, I'll take custody of it."

"I'll help!" Joe chimed in.

"O.k." she whispered, even quieter. I sighed with relief and wrapped my arm around Tanya's waist. "Well, it's a boy." she sniffed.

"Really?" I asked, cheerfully.

"Alright Nick!" Joe encouraged.

"Shut Up!" I snapped back. Tanya nodded and a small smile appeared on her face.

"What are you going to name him?" she asked. I thought for a few minutes before I had the perfect name.

"Tommy. Thomas Miller."

**3rd Person**

6 months later….

Tanya was currently driving like a NASCAR driver on the last lap of the Daytona 500. She was having contractions like crazy and it was very unsafe for her to be driving. The only reason she was driving was because her mom was out of town and Joe wasn't answering his phone calls. She couldn't wait any longer so she decided to do it herself. She ran 4 red lights and managed to get to the hospital unharmed, under 15 minutes. She drove up on the curb in front of the hospital and threw herself out of the car. She walked as fast as she could into the hospital and began screaming at everyone in her way. She was able to explain to the secretary what was going on and she was quickly taken to a hospital room.

"Hello, Miss. Miller, my name is Dr. Hopkins." the male doctor said, walking into her room.

"Hi." Tanya grunted.

"How far apart are the contractions?"

"I don't know and I don't fucking care! Just get this demon out of me!"

"I'm sorry, Hun. We can't do that just yet."

"Well drug me or something! This pain is agony!" Tanya pleaded.

"O.k. we will do our best to make this as painless as possible."

"Thank God!"

"If you don't mind me asking, do you have any family with you?" "No." she bluntly answered.

"Oh. Well would you like us to call anyone to come? A friend?" the doctor asked. "That would be nice. To bad I already tried that."

"We can try again." the doctor pushed. Tanya sighed and nodded in defeat. She handed the doctor her cell phone and told him to call Joe.

"Ah, yes hello. Joseph?" the doctor asked, into the phone.

"Uh, yeah. Who is this?" Joe asked.

"This is Dr. Hopkins. I am going to be delivering your child."

"Excuse me?"

"NO YOU IDIOT! HE'S NOT THE FATHER!" Tanya yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Joe. I mean I will be delivering Miss. Miller's baby."

"Oh. O.k." Joe sighed. "Well why are you calling me?"

"Well Miss. Miller is here right now, and I'm pretty sure we will be delivering her baby in the next few hours." the doctor explained. "She would like someone here with her."

"Well, I guess I'll come. Although I don't know if my brother would be o.k. with that."

"And why is this?" the doctor asked. Joe started to feel uncomfortable at his very personal questions, but he decided to answer.

"Well my brother is the father of that baby."

"Ah, I see. Is there any way you could get him to come?"

"Well, he is kind of out of town."

"Oh, that's disappointing."

"Yeah well, anyway, I'll be there as soon as I can." Joe hung up and the doctor closed Tanya's phone and handed it back to her.

"So?" she asked.

"Joseph is coming, but the father is out of town."

"Oh, O.k." she answered, sadly. Then, Dr. Hopkins left the room. Tanya knew Nick wanted to be here when the baby was born, it would destroy him if he wasn't. Tanya picked up her phone and dialed Nick.

"Hey T!" Nick answered.

"What the hell?" Tanya asked, confused at this new found name.

"I don't know. What's up?"

"Well, I'm kind of…in labor."

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Nick screamed. "Tanya, I'm like four hours away!"

"Joe's coming."

"Your point?"

"I don't know, I thought it would make you feel better."

"Not really. I want to be there to see my baby!"

"Awe. That was nice."

"No, the other baby. You know the one you're giving birth to."

"Oh. I knew that." Tanya said, feeling incredibly stupid.

"Yeah, sure." Nick said, rolling his eyes. "What am I supposed to do?"

"I-I don't know." Tanya said, drawing a blank.

"Well, I'm on my way! I am going to be there for you and Tommy."

"Thanks, but they're probably going to deliver him in a few hours."

"Well, I'm going to do my best to get there. See you!" Nick hung up and Tanya slammed her phone into the table beside the bed.

Ten minutes later, Joe burst into Tanya's room, causing her to jump.

"Are you O.k.? Did he pop out yet?" Joe asked, rushing to Tanya's side.

"Nice to see you too, Joe. And no, he hasn't _popped _out yet." she rolled her eyes at Joe's choice of words.

"O.k. good." he sighed. Then, the contractions were coming again. Tanya tightly grasped onto Joe's arm and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Whoa, Whoa, Death Grip!" Joe said, trying to release his arm of Tanya's grip. Tanya began to scream at the pain, and it was scaring the crap out of Joe. Then Dr. Hopkins and a nurse ran into the room and tried to calm her down. The nurse got Tanya into a steady breathing pattern and Joe just stared at them, frightened. The contraction finally eased up and Tanya released Joe's arm. He quickly retracted his arm and rubbed it self consciously. Tanya left a red mark on his arm and Joe was looking at it as if it were a dying kitten. He scooted away from the bedside so he was out of Tanya's reach. That's when Tanya started screaming again, gripping the bed sheets. The doctor spread Tanya's legs apart and Joe quickly turned away as if he had never seen a girl naked before.

"Alright, the baby's coming." the doctor informed and he quickly rushed to the counter to put on a pair of gloves.

"WHAT? I THOUGHTYOU SAID THE NEXT FEW HOURS!" Tanya yelled.

"Well that's what we thought but it's coming now. Are you going to be o.k. Joseph?" he asked Joe as he came back to the bed.

"Oh, yeah, I'll be fine." Joe answered, cradling his arm. The doctor nodded and went back to examining Tanya.

A half an hour later the baby was almost completely out and Joe's face was pale as a ghost. The doctor looked up at Joe for a split second.

"You don't look so good there, Joseph." he spoke, still concentrating on his job. Joe didn't answer he just looked at the door, and wished Nick would burst through the door.

"Great job, Tanya." the doctor said. Joe looked over at the doctor and quickly regretted it. The doctor was holding the baby in his hands, who was crying, hysterically.

"Joseph? The father isn't here so would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" the doctor asked. He knew he wasn't supposed to let anyone else but the father cut the umbilical cord but he was having a good time messing with Joe's emotions.

"Oh, no thanks." Joe said, quickly turning away. That's when the door burst open and Nick trotted into the room. He stared at the doctor who was holding the baby and he almost broke down in tears. "NICK! Oh Thank God!" Joe yelled, falling to his knees.

"Ah, so you're the father." the doctor said and Nick nodded, as he swallowed hard. "Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" Nick nodded once again and walked towards the doctor. The nurse handed him a pair of gloves and he slid them on. He took the tool the nurse handed him and carefully cut the cord and the baby was quickly handed to the nurse who set him on a table to clean him off. Nick threw out the gloves and sat down next to Tanya in a chair. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, relieved that he was here to see his baby, but still very overwhelmed.

"You have amazing timing." Tanya said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks." Nick answered, looking down at the floor.

"I thought you said you were four hours away?" Tanya asked, skeptically.

"I was but, thinking about seeing my baby born and obeying the speed limit, I chose the baby." Nick smirked. Tanya let out a small laugh and laid back down. "Tanya?" the nurse asked, holding Tommy in her arms, offering him to Tanya. "Would you like to hold your baby boy?" Tanya started to shake as she looked anywhere but Tommy. "Tanya?" the nurse asked again.

"No." Tanya whispered. Nick looked at her with disbelief and opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. "Take him Nick. You hold him. He's not my baby." she said, still avoiding eye contact. Nick shook his head and looked up at the nurse. She offered Nick the baby and he hesitantly took him. The nurse smiled and left the room, Joe and Dr. Hopkins trailing behind her.

"Tanya, he is your baby. Why won't you hold him? I don't understand." Nick said, looking lovingly at the precious baby in his arms.

"I never wanted to have him, Nick. I had the baby for you. I don't want that responsibility yet and if I hold him, I'll get attached." she explained.

Before Nick could respond the baby stirred in his arms. Fearing he was going to drop him, Nick held him tighter. The babies eyes shot open and he stared up at Nick. Nick could feel a warm feeling growing inside of him. Then, right on cue a small but, visible smile appeared on the babies face. All of Nick's senses were taken over by that precious smile, not by way of excitement or fear but by way of love.

Part III

_One Nightmare_

**Nick's POV**

Two years later…

Joe, Tommy and I all moved into Kevin's apartment. I told my parents about Tommy and they flipped out on me. Kevin offered to let us stay at his apartment and Joe promised he would help, since Kevin was always working. It's been an awesome two years and I love seeing Tommy grow up. He called Joe "Daddy" instead of me for a whole year and I was incredibly jealous. We soon taught him that I was his Dad and thankfully he calls me "Daddy" now. I still go to school, but I take night classes so I can stay home with Tommy during the day. Joe watches him while I'm at school, but it's not too grueling considering Tommy is usually asleep. I only have a year left of school and I just turned eighteen a few months ago. So, as soon as I am finished with my schooling I'm hoping that I can buy an apartment of my own.

"DADDY!" I heard a small voice yell. I rolled over under my covers and looked at the alarm clock. It was 5:00am. "DADDY!" the yelling grew louder.

"Nick?" Joe's groggy voice asked. "Do you want me to get him?"

"Thanks Joe, but I'll do it." I stood up from my bed and rubbed my eyes. I shuffled out of the room I share with Joe and across the hall to Tommy's room. He was standing up in his crib and he was making small sniffling noises.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" I asked, standing in front of him. He pointed to the floor and there lay his blanket or "binky" as Tommy calls it, lying on the floor. I bent down and picked it up. After I handed it to him he wrapped his arms around my neck and hugged me. I ruffled his curly hair and then laid him back down to go to sleep.

"Sleep tight." I said as I walked from his room and into the hall. I jumped back in bed and quickly fell back to sleep.

I started to hear a loud blaring noise and I quickly sat up. I turned to my alarm clock and it was flashing 8:00am. I hit the off button and then Joe walked into the room holding Tommy. Tommy's head was resting on Joe's shoulder and he was holding his "binky" to his nose.

"Hey!"

"Hi, Joe." I answered, running my fingers through my hair.

"Early riser this little boy is." Joe chuckled, poking Tommy in the stomach, causing him to squeak.

"Thanks so much for helping out." I said, almost apologetically.

"No problem." Joe said, repositioning Tommy in his arms.

"Hey, did you ever get Tanya's address?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. I called her this morning. She bought an apartment a few months ago."

"Cool, I think I'll probably head over there today." I said and Joe nodded his approval. I never really agreed with Tommy just having a Dad, I wanted him to know he had a mother even if she wasn't apart of his life. My plan was to take Tommy to see Tanya so they could see each other for the first time. I've briefly told Tommy about her and he is really excited to meet her. Although, I can't say the same about Tanya. She has made no effort to call me or Joe over the past two years and I'm worried about how she'll react. But, I'm doing this for Tommy, not her.

"Wovy, Down." Tommy said, pointing to the floor. Joe set Tommy on the floor and he wobbled over to my bedside, where he put his hands on the edge of the bed and looked up at me. I picked him up and set him on the bed.

Joe and I had tried to teach Tommy how to say "Uncle Joey" but he ended up calling him "Wovy."

"Well, I already fed Tommy so all you have to do is get ready to see Tanya." Joe said, laughing at Tommy, who had a huge smile on his face.

"Thanks." I said, as I watched Tommy bounce up and down on my bed.

"I have to go to work today until 7:30 and Kevin is out with Cindy."

"Wow, that relationship really stuck, didn't it." I smiled.

"Ha, yeah. She hasn't eaten any of us yet, so that's pretty awesome."

"Shut Up! She looked like she was going to devour him, sorry for thinking she wanted him for dinner."

"Wow, Nick." I just rolled my eyes and picked up Tommy.

I walked across the hall and got him dressed in an orange polo and cargo pants. I let Joe put on Tommy's shoes while I got dressed in a gray and white striped shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans and black converse. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pack of pop tarts from the cupboard, when I heard Joe screaming my name. I looked out the window and saw Joe waving at me to come outside. I grabbed my wallet and my cell phone off the counter and ran out the door.

"Dude, help me." Joe pleaded. I looked into the car and saw Tommy sitting in his car seat, unbuckled. "I still don't know how to do it." I quickly pushed Joe aside and buckled up Tommy and then took the keys out of Joe's hand.

"Maybe next time, Wovy." I said in a mocking tone. Joe just waved and walked back up to Kevin's apartment. I drove out of the parking lot and followed Joe's directions to Tanya's apartment, which, surprisingly was only 10 miles from Kevin's. I drove into the parking lot and parked in front of room 15, Tanya's room. I turned around and I looked at Tommy, who smiled at me while drinking his juice box.

"Ready to see Mommy?" I asked and Tommy nodded. I got out of the car and unbuckled him from his car seat. He hopped out of the car and held on to my pinky and ring finger as we walked up to Tanya's door. I hesitantly knocked.

"Come In." she called.

"Ready?" I asked, as I bent down in front of Tommy. He nodded once and I opened up the door. "Go ahead." I said, slightly pushing him. He walked into the room but I stayed outside, I wanted to surprise Tanya. I heard a deep voice speak that I didn't recognize. Then, I heard Tommy scream and the next thing I knew he was attached to my legs, crying. I bent down, so I could see him and he put his hands on my knees.

"Not Mommy." he cried as he shook his head. I stood back up and I held out my hand. He grabbed onto my pinky and my ring finger and then I walked towards the door. Tommy pulled back and I turned around.

"No." he said. I picked him up and he hid his face in my shoulder. I opened the door and walked in. There was a tall, muscular guy standing in the middle of the room.

"Who the hell are you? And what's with the kid?" he asked. I tightened my grip around Tommy and he clung to my shirt.

"Uh…I'm here to see Tanya? I'm Nick." I answered and the guy cocked his head to the side.

"Oh my God! Hi Nick!" Tanya said, walking into the room. Her brown hair was longer, her face was thinner, and she was just as beautiful as I remembered.

"Hi. Um…I kind of brought Tommy to see you." I said gesturing to the still crying boy in my arms.

"How do you know this Chump?" the guy interrupted.

"Rick! Stop! We…well…we…" Tanya stuttered.

"We had a kid!" I chimed in.

"WHAT?" Rick yelled and Tommy flinched. I rubbed his back and he quickly calmed down.

"Ricky, it was a few years ago. We were both young and immature." Tanya said, taking Rick's hand.

"So, I'm guessing that you're dating." I said.

"Yeah, six months." Tanya smiled.

"That's great." I said. "Well, I'm happy for you both."

"Thanks." Tanya said. "Now how's my…I mean your baby." I kneeled down and Tanya did the same. I took Tommy from my arms, who had stopped crying, and faced him towards Tanya.

"That's Mommy." I whispered to him. He looked back at me and I nodded for him to go to her. He turned and slowly walked towards Tanya, who had her arms open, ready for a hug. I could feel Rick starring at me as I watched Tommy.

"WAIT!" Rick yelled and we all jumped. Tommy squealed and turned back around and ran into me, wrapping his arms around my knees. I stood up and Tommy spun around me so he was standing where Rick couldn't see him.

"Rick? Stop yelling, you're scaring him." Tanya insisted.

"I know you." Rick said, pointing to my chest. I was so confused, I had never met this guy. "Sleek Night. 3 years ago."

That's when it hit me like a ton of bricks. This was the guy who walked in on me and Tanya in the bathroom, when we were making out. He asked to join in and Tanya screamed at him.

"Oh my God." I whispered, and I knew my eyes were wide.

"Nick, you look like you've seen a ghost." Tanya stated.

"H-he walked in on us. Remember? Before we had sex." I said, turning to Tanya. She gasped and looked up at Rick.

"So that's when all that happened." Rick said, pointing at Tommy, who was peeking out from behind me. He squeezed tighter on my knees and hid his face again.

"Rick…stop." Tanya begged. "Look Nick, it's really sweet that you brought him to see me, but I really can't be involved."

"I-I understand. I just wanted Tommy to know he had a mother." I said, as I turned around and picked Tommy up. "Well, I'm obviously not wanted here, so I guess we're gonna to get going." I said, directing my comment towards Rick.

"O.k." Tanya said, as I walked towards the door.

"See you later. Have a great life with Bozo the clown." I spat, nodding my head towards Rick. I slammed the door behind me and walked to my car. I quickly put Tommy in his car seat and jumped in the driver's seat. As I turned the key in the ignition, Tanya walked out of her apartment with the keys to her car in her hand. I watched as Rick came storming out of the apartment, towards Tanya. She spun around and put her hands up in defense. I turned off the car and stepped out. Rick was screaming at her and she was crying.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT HIM!"

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't think it was important." "YOU HAD A KID TANYA!"

"But I gave him to Nick, he's not apart of my life!"

"IS THAT JACK ASS GOING TO KEEP COMING BACK HERE WITH THAT LITTLE KID?"

"No, No I'll make sure he stays away Rick." she sounded so defenseless. I had never heard Tanya so scared. The worst thing was that I couldn't see them, I could only hear them. There was a car obstructing my view. Even though I didn't want to be around Tanya anymore, I still cared about her. _What if Rick was hurting her? _

"Tanya?" I called and quickly regretted it.

"HE'S STILL HERE! DID YOU PLAN THIS?" "No Rick. I didn't know!" Tanya cried. "NO!" she screamed and I quickly walked closer.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" Rick yelled, walking around the car with a gun in his hand, pointing it straight at me. That's when a rush of memories shot through my head. Tommy, Joe, Kevin, my childhood, my first kiss, my 13th birthday. I clutched my head and backed up into my car.

"GET OVER HERE!" Rick yelled, and Tanya quickly came around the car. She was shaking and was staring at me, fear in her eyes. Rick pointed the gun at Tanya and I quickly became alert.

"Rick, put the gun down." I said, trying not to show the fear in my voice.

"SHUT UP YOU FAGGOT!" he screamed.

"Nick Leave! Don't Come Back!" Tanya called.

"I'm not leaving you!" I called back.

"GET IN YOUR CAR!" Rick screamed. That's when I thought of Tommy and I quickly did as I was told. I watched as Rick dragged Tanya into her apartment and shut the door before I realized Tommy was crying. I turned around and put my hand on the side of his car seat.

"Hey, Hey, your alright buddy, I'm here." Tommy stopped crying and looked up at me.

"No more Mommy." he said, clutching his blanket. I knew he was scared of Rick and that's why he didn't want to see Tanya anymore.

"It's o.k. How about we go see Wovy?" I asked and Tommy's face lit up.

"Yeah!" he said, bouncing up and down in his seat.

I drove a few miles into town and stopped at a restaurant called Costello's.

Joe worked there as a waiter and we frequently came to see him. As Tommy held onto my two fingers he jumped up and down until we got inside. Tommy absolutely adores Joe and he loves spending time with him. As we walked into the restaurant I spotted Joe at a table taking a group of four's order. The hostess grabbed our menus and before she could lead us to a table, Tommy let go of my fingers and ran towards Joe. He ran up to Joe and wrapped his arms around his legs. Joe looked down at Tommy and then looked up at me, smiling. He said something to the people at the table and then picked Tommy up. Joe walked over to a booth and set Tommy down. I strode over to the table and sat down on the opposite side of the table.

"Hey Nick! What are you doing here?" Joe asked as he put a booster seat next to Tommy, who quickly flopped down onto it.

"Tommy really wanted to see you and I really need to talk to you."

"It couldn't wait until I got home?" I shook my head and Joe's facial expressions changed from happy to worried. He sat down next to Tommy and rested his elbows on the table.

"Well, what can I get you?" he asked, pulling out a pad of paper.

"I'll just have a Diet Coke and Tommy can have a chocolate milk." Tommy gasped with excitement. I didn't usually let him have chocolate milk and when I did it was usually a treat. Joe stuffed the pad of paper in his pocket and stood up from the booth.

"Alright, I'll be right back."

I watched as Tommy scribbled on the kids menu with the crayons the hostess brought him, until Joe came back with our drinks. He immediately sat down across from me and cocked his head.

"So, what's up?"

"Nothing" I shrugged, as I took a sip of my soda.

"Nick, you came here to talk to me, what's going on?" I took a deep breath and starred down at the table.

"Tanya has a boyfriend…"

"Yeah so?"

"Joe, please."

"Sorry, I won't interrupt."

"He was a guy from Sleek Night. He walked in on me and Tanya making out. But that doesn't matter. When he found out about Tommy, he blew up. He started yelling and he scared the crap out of the poor kid. I decided to leave before it got too messy." I looked up at Joe who nodded for me to continue. "She tried leaving too but then he started yelling at her and I tried to help but then he brought out a gun and I had to leave. I mean Tommy was with me." I started to talk faster. "He dragged her back into her apartment and Joe I'm really worried. What if he killed her? What if he…" I couldn't continue considering the fact that I was hyperventilating and Tommy was sitting there.

"Nick, Nick, calm down." Joe said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "She's going to be fine. How about we call her to hang out with us after my shift?" I nodded and Joe stood up.

"I have to go, but I want you to call her o.k.? You and Tommy can stay here until I'm done." I nodded again and Joe walked away. I quickly pulled out my phone and called Tanya. She agreed to meet us at Costello's at 7:30.

Hours rolled by of Tommy coloring, me worrying and Joe coming by to check on us every now and then. I was so worried about Tanya that it made my head hurt. I looked at the clock on the wall across the restaurant, 7:30. I turned towards the door and to my surprise Tanya was standing at the podium, looking around the restaurant. I stood up from the booth and took Tommy out of his booster seat. We walked over to the podium and were greeted with a large smile from Tanya.

"Hi, Nick!" she said.

"Hey, T!" I said, deciding to use my nickname that I had for her.

"Hi, Tommy." she giggled and Tommy buried his face in my neck.

"Sorry." I said, as I rubbed Tommy's back.

"No, It's alright, I understand."

"Woo! Let's GO!" Joe yelled, throwing his apron under the podium.

"Wow Joe." Tanya said, shaking her head.

"Oh, you love me." he teased. Tommy's head shot up and he reached towards Joe.

"Wovy!" he protested. I passed him off to Joe and he rested his head on Joe's shoulder.

"Awe, how sweet." Tanya sighed.

"Yeah, I feel like he loves Joe more than me sometimes." I stated. "But anyway, let's get going."

We walked around town for an hour or two. Tommy had fallen asleep in Joe's arms after we had ice cream. We talked about everything that had happened over the past three years and we were now heading back to Costello's. It was around 9:30 and it wasn't safe to be out this late. As we walked past a dark alley, I started to feel like we were being followed. While Joe and Tanya spoke, I cautiously looked around, making sure we were safe.

"Thought you could run?" A greasy voice spoke from behind us. I spun around and saw Rick leaning against a light post.

"Rick, what are you dong here?" Tanya asked.

"You thought you could run away from me, didn't you?" "I'm out with my friends, Rick."

"These aren't your friends. That's the faggot that got you pregnant." he said pointing at me. I felt Joe move behind me, probably because he was still holding Tommy.

"And who are you, wimpy?" he asked, nodding towards Joe.

"None of your business." Joe shot back.

"Oh, but it is my business. That's my property and I know you're trying to steal her away from me."

"Oh yes, I want to steal your precious gem from you." Joe mocked.

"Joe, stop." I whispered. I heard a click and I looked up to see Rick pointing a gun at me.

"Shut Up! You speak when I tell you to." Rick demanded.

"Rick stop! I'll come back home with you, o.k.?" Tanya asked.

"Oh no, that won't be necessary. I don't want you anymore, honey." Rick started walking closer to me.

"You know, you have great taste in men, Tanya." I slowly started to back up, as Rick inched closer to me. He caught up with my pace and was almost flush against me. "So innocent, so flawless." he ran his index finger over my left cheek and I closed my eyes at the touch. He still had the gun pointing at my forehead.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU SICK FUCK!" Joe yelled. I turned so I could see Joe. His face was beat red and if he wasn't holding Tommy he probably would have pounced on Rick. Tommy stirred in Joe's arms and his eyes fluttered open. He shrieked at the sight of Rick.

"DADDY!" he screamed stretching his arms out towards me. Joe pulled him back and pressed Tommy's head into his chest.

"SHUT THE LITTLE FUCKER UP!" Rick yelled as he pointed the gun at Joe.

"RICK! Please, just point the gun at me. Don't point it at my kid, o.k.?" I said, fearing for Tommy's safety more than my own. Rick redirected the gun to my forehead again and then placed his other hand on my hip, lightly caressing it. I trembled at the feeling of another man touching me and I held my breath, hoping it would make the feeling go away.

"Rick? What are you doing? Stop being a prick and leave Nick alone." Tanya spoke and as she finished I heard gun shot. My eyes shot open and I saw Tanya lying on her back, blood pouring from her abdomen. Rick was still pointing the gun in her direction and he was slightly shaking. Tanya's body started convulsing and Joe rushed over to her.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Rick yelled, pointing the gun at Joe.

"Rick, point the gun at me." I insisted and he did as I asked. "Joe just back away from Tanya, o.k.?" Joe nodded and backed away as Tanya started grunting. We were loosing her.

"Oh don't feel bad, she was a whore anyway." Rick said.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU BASTARD!" Joe screamed.

"Joe. Stop." I whispered.

"YOU'RE GOING TO LET THIS IDIOT TALK LIKE THAT?" Joe yelled.

"Joe." I said, shaking my head.

"Hey! Look where we are my sweet." Rick said. "This is where it all began." I looked at the building we were standing in front of, Sleek Night. "And this is where its going to end."

"Rick, please. Just let me go. I promise I won't come around ever again." I pleaded.

"Oh honey." he chuckled. "It won't have to end as long as you give me what I want."

"What? What could you possibly want?" I asked, fearing he was going to say Tommy.

"You." he said. I felt my breath hitch in my throat and I looked back at Joe. He was crying. Joe never cried.

"Nick?" Joe asked.

"Say your last words to your kid and let's go." Rick demanded.

"Nick, you can't." Joe shook.

"Please Joe. Take Tommy. Go Far Away. Take care of yourself, o.k.?"

"Nick I can't leave. What about you? I'm not going to explain this to Tommy. You're his father, Nick. He loves you. I can't loose you." Joe cried.

"Oh, cut the whining, you babies." Rick complained, as he pulled me to his side.

"Rick can I please say goodbye?" I asked, and Rick released me.

"Don't try to run." Rick warned. I walked up to Joe and took Tommy from him. Tommy looked up at me and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Daddy's going to be gone for a little while o.k.? Wovy is going to take care of you until I get back." I cried, pressing my nose into his hair.

"No Daddy."

"It's o.k. I'll be back. Don't' worry. I love you, buddy."

"I wuv you, Daddy." he said, squeezing tighter. I looked up at Joe, his eyes were red and his cheeks were wet.

"Joe please don't cry." I said, pulling him into a hug.

"I can't do this alone, Nick." he whispered.

"You're strong, Joe." I said, feeling as though I would never see him ever again. "Help Tanya, o.k.?" I asked, pulling out of the hug. Joe just nodded and took Tommy from me. "I love you both." I spoke, and then I felt a sharp pain in my leg. I let out a loud screech and collapsed into Joe's arms.

"LET'S GO!" I heard Rick yell.

"Why the hell did you shoot him!?" Joe yelled, his voice cracking from all his crying.

"You're taking too damn long. Hurry Up!" Rick demanded. Joe stood me back up and then Rick ripped me away from him.

"Nick!" Joe yelled.

"I'll be o.k. Help Tanya!" I yelled pointing to her still convulsing body. Joe rushed to Tanya's side as Rick dragged me around the corner. My last look at my family was Joe throwing himself at the dying mother of my child.

Rick carried me up some metal stairs and I found myself in a living room of an old apartment. Rick threw me on the couch and all I could think about was Joe and Tommy. I looked past all the pain shooting through my leg, the fact that I was kidnapped by a murderer and that I was lying in an unfamiliar apartment with that murderer. I looked past it all. All the thoughts rushing through my head were about Joe moving away from the family, Tommy growing up without me and worst of all, Tommy forgetting me.

**Joe's POV**

I set Tommy on the sidewalk as I ripped my shirt off of me and wrapped it around Tanya's waist. There was still blood pouring everywhere and I had to do something to stop it. I tied my shirt tight around her, hoping to stop the flow.

"DADDY!" Tommy screamed, staying by my side.

Then, Tanya's body went still. I threw myself on top of her and listened to see if she was breathing. Nothing. I attempted CPR, but it wasn't working. I tried and tried and tried again. Nothing. I brought my hands to my face and I cried. There was no holding back my emotions now and I let them all spill out. My beloved brother was kidnapped and Tanya is dead. What Now?

"DADDY!" Tommy screamed again. I got off of Tanya and then pulled Tommy into my lap. He clung to my shirt and cried like nothing I had ever heard before. It was such a desperate, agonizing cry.

"Hey!" came a not so friendly voice. I quickly stood up and wiped my eyes. There was a group of about six guys standing at the entrance of Sleek Night. They all looked at me like I was some kind of fresh meat. Like they were a pride of lions and I was the helpless gazelle.

"Please, just stay away from me." I pleaded backing up.

"Oh no, we don't want to hurt you." one of the guys said, as he inched closer to me. "Whoa, what do we have here." he asked, looking down at Tanya's body.

"S-she's dead." I managed to say.

"Oh, poor thing." he said, staring down at her. "This your girl?" he asked, looking up at me. I frantically shook my head, no. "Then why are you here?"

"S-she's a friend." I answered.

"Was." he corrected. I felt a pain in my stomach as he corrected me.

"O.k. what do you want? Money? Do you want to beat me to a pulp? What?" I asked, now very aggravated. The gang just laughed and then strode towards me. I gulped.

**Nick's POV**

Birth. It may be agonizing for a few hours, but it's bearable. Death. It's slow and normally peaceful, but everyone has to go soon or later. Loss of a loved one is painful as hell, but it normally gets easier.

But, Rape. It's like being killed in the most disgusting way and then going to the seven circles of hell and back again. It's like being skinned alive and never dying. It's like watching the love of your life being burned at the stake. Hearing their screams and pleads as they slowly fade away.

It never goes away. The scars never fade. The pain never subsides. The screams never stop playing in your head.

I've experienced this grueling, disgusting, agonizing feeling. The pain is unexplainable. I want to die.

I rolled over on the old couch in what I determined was Rick's apartment. I was lying naked under a thin blanket and I was in an excruciating amount of pain. Rick wasn't in the room, Thank God. I reached under the blanket and rubbed my hand over my thigh. There was a cloth tied around it, stopping the bleeding. I dropped my other hand to the floor and ran it along floor, searching for my boxer-briefs. Once I found them I carefully slipped them on. I rolled over onto my stomach and let the blanket fall to the floor.

I felt a pressure on my lower back so I turned my head. Rick was straddling my lower back and he was smiling down at me. I laid my head back down on the couch and just prayed that he would leave me alone. Rick then started to rub his rough, cold hands over my bare back. It wasn't soothing or comforting, it scared me. He was also only wearing his boxers and he looked turned on by my position on the couch. _Great. _

A few minutes later, Rick got up and walked into the kitchen, which was right off of the living room. I heard him pour a glass of something before he walked back into the living room. Then, an instant shock of cold hit my lower back and I gasped.

"You're so cute." Rick chuckled, as he set the glass of ice water on the coffee table.

"Rick? Can I take a shower?" I asked, willing to give anything to get away from him.

"Can I come with you?" he asked.

"Sorry, I think I can shower on my own." I said, trying to be sweet.

"O.k." he sighed. I sighed with relief and struggled to get off the couch, considering all the pain I was in. Rick helped me to the bathroom and then left. I stepped into the walk-in shower and turned it on. I waited for the water to heat up before I shed my boxer-briefs and stepped in. I relaxed under the warm water and tipped my head back, getting my hair wet. I don't know how long I stood there before I felt a breeze. I looked out the glass shower door, expecting Rick to be standing in the bathroom, but no one had entered the bathroom. I just shrugged it off and grabbed the shampoo bottle off the floor. When I stood back up and turned around there was a completely naked, Joe standing at the other end of the shower. I dropped the shampoo bottle and as I was about to speak Joe lunged towards me and slapped his hand over my mouth.

"Nick, it's o.k. Don't be scared." Joe whispered. He hesitantly removed his hand from my mouth.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered. "How did you find me?"

"What, did you think I was just going to leave you with this idiot?"

"Well, no, but-" that's when he slapped his hand over my mouth again.

"It's o.k." he said. "A group of guys showed me where Rick lived. They said they saw him drag you here." I ripped his hand off of my mouth.

"Where's Tommy!" _Why didn't I think about him before? _

"He's fine."

"Where is he?" I asked again.

"He's hiding in the closet. Now, shhh!" Joe said, bringing his index finger to his lips. There was a knock at the bathroom door and Joe jumped.

"Nicky?" Rick yelled. I grabbed Joe's shoulders and pushed him to the floor, so Rick wouldn't be able to see him. "Nicky?" he yelled again.

"I-I'm o.k.! I won't be much longer!" I shouted back. I looked down at Joe and he had his knees to his chest and he was resting his chin on his knees.

"Alright. Don't be too long, I've got big plans for you." he chuckled and it made me shake. Once I was sure Rick was gone, I sat down across from Joe.

"Why are you naked in the shower with me?" I whispered, slightly laughing to myself.

"I don't know." Joe said, avoiding eye contact.

"Are you o.k.?" Joe shook his head, no. "What's wrong?" I asked, worried

"S-she's dead." he whispered.

"T-Tanya?" I asked, feeling the tears coming. Joe hid his face behind his knees.

"Yes." he whispered, even quieter. He inhaled and then looked up at me. "But that's not the reason I'm upset."

"You don't care that Tanya was killed?"

"No, no. I do care. It's just, there's a bigger problem."

"What?"

"I love you, Nick." he said and then quickly looked away.

"I love you too, Joe. I mean we're brothers, aren't we supposed to?" I asked, very confused.

"No, Nick. I'm in love with you." he said, looking me in the eyes.

"Oh." that was all I could say. I had never thought about Joe romantically before. He loved me and Tommy. Tommy obviously loved Joe, so that wasn't an issue. Joe did always seem very protective of me. We became a lot closer after Tommy was born, so that may have triggered his new feelings. _Well let's see how this goes…_

"C-can I try something?" I asked.

"What?" he sniffed. I didn't answer, I leaned towards him and placed my hands on his knees. He looked at me confused and then I kissed him. I felt a warm sensation in the pit of my stomach and my whole body was tingling. Then, I pulled away and sat back down. Joe looked utterly shocked.

"So?" I asked. Joe just shrugged and then looked away, his face was bright red. He ran his fingers through his hair probably contemplating on what to say next.

"Wow." he answered. A smile spread across my face.

"I'm willing to try, for you." Joe's head shot up.

"Really?"

"Sure. I've never had a relationship with another guy, it wouldn't hurt to try."

"O-O.k." he said, nodding his head.

The next thing I knew, Joe was sitting in my lap and we were making out. His hands in my hair and mine at his hips. It was the strangest feeling, but I liked it. He was making my pain go away. When Joe pulled back for air he rested his forehead on my chest.

"Nick!" Joe said, scooting down my legs and putting his hand on my thigh. "Oh My God! I forgot about your leg, are you o.k.?" he looked up at me, fear in his eyes.

"I'm fine." I chuckled.

"What did Rick do to you?" Joe asked, touching a bruise on my inner thigh that I hadn't realized was there. I started to feel sick to my stomach at the thought of Rick.

"I can't tell you." I shook my head.

"What? Why not?" he asked, sadly.

"You wouldn't understand."

"I'll try. Please Nick, tell me." he begged. I inhaled and then turned my head away from Joe.

"He raped me." I whispered.

"What?" he scooted back up my legs and kissed my temple.

"It hurt so bad, Joe." I said as a few tears rolled down my cheeks. Joe wrapped his arms around my neck and squeezed, gently.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered.

"It's not your fault."

"I could have done something. I could have saved you."

"You had Tommy with you. There was nothing you could have done." I said, pulling Joe as close as possible.

"I'll make it up to you." he whispered before softly kissing my neck. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder.

There was a loud crash and we both looked up to see Rick staring at us. He was pointing a gun at us, breathing heavily.

**Joe's POV**

A rush of fear swept over my body as Rick stared at us.

"Oh Nicky. I see you've brought some fresh meat." Rick chuckled. Then, I started to feel self conscious again. I felt like the helpless gazelle, in the territory of a hungry lion.

"GET UP!" he screamed. I quickly stood and Nick followed suit. He pointed the gun at my forehead as he reached into the shower and grabbed Nick's bicep. He yanked him out and threw him to the floor.

"Put on you're pants!" he demanded and Nick did as he was told. I just stood there in shock as Rick dragged Nick from the bathroom. When I came back to reality I jumped out of the shower and rushed to the closet doorway and put on my boxer-briefs. I opened the closet door and ran to the open window.

"MO! MAURICE!" I screamed. One of the guys from the gang walked into the street and looked up at me.

"Yo Brotha! Did you find him?" he called back. I heard a squeal and then Tommy was attached to my legs. I picked him up around the waist.

"Call the Cops!" I yelled. Then, the closet door burst open and Rick was standing in the doorway pointing the gun at me. Tommy screamed and I quickly stuck my head out the window again.

"CALL 911!" I screamed and then I was yanked from the window and to the floor.

"Well, Hello there. Nice to see you again." he said with a crooked smile. He pulled me to my feet and Tommy was, once again, attached to my legs.

"I see you brought the little fucker with you."

"Bastard." I scoffed under my breath. Then, the gun was attached to my temple and his face was close to mine.

"Say that again." he teased, but I just stared into his black eyes.. He grabbed my arm with his free hand and dragged me from the closet. Tommy held my hand as I was being dragged into the bedroom. I spotted Nick almost immediately. He was sitting in a chair, ropes wrapped around his legs and chest and duck tape covered his mouth. Tommy quickly let go of my hand and ran up to Nick, hopping into his lap.

Rick threw me onto the bed. He set his gun on the nightstand and looked back at Nick before crawling onto the bed. I was frozen with fear as he straddled my waist. I was too scared to stop him from grabbing my wrists and tying them to the headboard. He snaked his way down my body and back up, giving me a very uncomfortable feeling in my stomach. He was also only wearing his boxer-briefs so there was a lot of unwanted contact. I held my breath as he started sucking on my collarbone. I could hear Nick screaming, but the tape was muffling his words. I knew Rick was going to put me through the same pain he put Nick through. _Hurry Maurice._

**Nick's POV**

The ropes dug into my skin as I fought to be released of them. I was being forced to watch my brother, and now lover, being tortured. That excruciating pain started to return. The one that felt like watching the love of your life being burned at the stake. But this was going to be much worse. I was going to be forced to watched the love of my life being raped. Hearing his screams and pleads as Rick puts him through the same disgusting pain I went through. The same pain that felt like being skinned alive and never dying.

As Rick placed, most likely, opened mouthed kisses down Joe's body, Joe stared at me. His eyes were filled with fear and his face showed discomfort. I wanted so badly to rip myself from these ropes, grab the gun from the nightstand and kill Rick. But right now, all I wanted was to be dead. I would rather be dead than watch my brother being raped. I would rather be dead than watch my son see his beloved uncle being raped. I would rather be dead than to have to live with this pain along with my brother and my son.

Then Rick placed a kiss at Joe's waistline. Joe gasped and his eyes squeezed shut as he sank further into the down comforter. I screamed through the tape covering my mouth and Tommy wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt his hot tears run down my stomach and all I wanted was to get him out of here. He was too young to experience this. Better yet, he should never have to experience this.

Joe opened his eyes and looked down at Rick, who was playing with the waistband of Joe's boxer-briefs. He quickly shot his head back and stared at the ceiling.

Then, there was a loud bang on Rick's bedroom door.

"NYPD! OPEN UP!" came a loud, demanding voice. I watched as Joe sighed with relief and then looked at me with a smile on his face. Rick quickly grabbed the gun from the nightstand and pressed it into Joe's chest. As the bedroom door was knocked down, Tommy jumped off my lap and stood behind the chair. Three angry policemen came into the room with a large, black man trailing behind them.

"Don't get any closer! I'll kill him!" Rick instructed, looking at each policeman who were holding guns, pointed directly at him.

"Joe?" the large, black man spoke.

"Yeah, Mo. It's me." Joe said, not taking his eyes off of the ceiling.

"Damn, Brotha! What did you get yourself into?" Mo chuckled.

"Nothing Good." Joe sighed.

"SHUT UP!" Rick yelled.

"Well, you could at least ask nicely." Mo said.

Rick looked at Mo puzzled as he removed his gun from Joe's chest. The policemen lunged towards the bed and two of them grabbed Rick, throwing him to the ground in front of them. The other policeman jumped onto Rick's back and ripped the gun from Rick's grasp. He violently pulled Rick's hands behind his back and restrained them with handcuffs.

"You have been charged with kidnap, rape and murder. You have the right to remain silent. What you say can and will be held against you in a court of law." he instructed, as he yanked Rick to his feet. After Rick was dragged from the room the other policemen untied Joe and I. Joe jumped off the bed and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Thank God, we're safe. I love you so much." Joe whispered. I held him tighter around the waist as he whispered words of comfort into my ear.

"Daddy?" Tommy whined from behind me. I pulled out of the hug and saw Tommy still standing behind the chair. I moved the chair out of the way and picked Tommy up. He wrapped his arms around my neck as I slightly rocked from side to side. Joe poked Tommy in the sides and he squealed. Tommy turned around and jumped into Joe's arms.

"Would you like us to drive you home, boys?" a policeman asked, from the doorway.

"That would be great." I said, rubbing a hand over Tommy's back.

Once we arrived in the apartment parking lot, we thanked the police officers and then walked up to Kevin's apartment. I pulled my keys out of my pocket and unlocked the door. Joe burst through the door and ran into the living room. He wrapped his arms around a table lamp and sighed.

"Uh…Joe?" I asked.

"It so nice to be back here." Joe smiled. I laughed as I hung up my jacket and threw my keys on the kitchen counter. I poured Tommy a glass of milk in a sippy cup and walked back into the living room. Joe was sitting on the couch looking at Tommy, who was sitting on the floor rubbing his eyes.

"Uh Oh. Somebody's tired." Joe said, in a sing-song voice. He stood up from the couch and knelt down in front of Tommy.

"Time for Bed?" he asked. Tommy nodded his head as he yawned. Joe picked Tommy up and I handed him the cup. Tommy quickly stuck it in his mouth and then leaned his head on Joe's shoulder. Joe walked down the hall and then stopped in front of Tommy's room.

"Nick?" Joe asked. I nodded and he pointed to Kevin's bedroom door. I walked down the hall as Joe walked into Tommy's room. I put my ear to Kevin's door and I could hear his bed springs creaking. _Oh Lovely. Just what I need to deal with._

I cautiously opened the door and sure enough, Kevin and Cindy were lying under his sheets kissing and rolling around. I cleared my throat and they immediately looked up.

"Thanks for worrying." I rolled my eyes.

"I thought you and Joe went to Mom and Dad's." Kevin said.

"Sure you did." I said. "Just try and be quiet. Tommy's trying to sleep."

Before they could answer I left the room and closed the door behind me. I walked into Tommy's bedroom and Joe was standing next to his crib looking down at him. I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, placing my head on his shoulder.

"Night Bud." I said, looking down at Tommy, who was dressed in his pajamas.

"Sleep Tight." Joe finished. We both walked out of the room and Joe closed the door. As he turned to me I grabbed his cheeks and pulled him into a passionate kiss. When I pulled away his eyes were wide and his hands were tight at his sides.

"Good Night." I husked and then walked into our bedroom, leaving him stunned.

Part IV

_One Love_

**Joe's POV**

One Year Later…

Life is so incredibly good. My relationship with Nick is amazing. I could definitely say that I'm in love, but I'm not pushing him into anything he doesn't want. I think you could say we are still in the "Honeymoon Phase" because our relationship is very intimate and mushy. I hope we stay in this phase because I love the love.

About 6 months ago, Nick and I bought an apartment. We decided that it was time to live on our own and give Kevin some privacy. Also the only way Nick and I would be able to express our feelings for each other is in private. I don't think society or our family would agree with us being together. But love is love in my world. No matter who you want to share it with.

I would have to say that Nick is probably the strongest person I have ever met. From being shot to Tanya being murdered to being raped, he is still the same old Nick. He does talk to me about it sometimes but he hasn't let it control his life and I admire him for that.

Tommy has grown up so fast, I feel like if I blink I will miss something. He has already started preschool and he is talking all the time. The incident hasn't seemed to affect him to a great extent, but I know he is going to remember Tanya's death for a long time. It plays in my head all the time and I wish it would disappear.

As I walked into the living room around 7:00am, Nick was sitting on the couch. His knees were bent and he was leaning against the arm of the couch. His feet were up and he had a book across his lap. He was still wearing his pajama pants and my white v-neck shirt. I sat down on the couch in front of him and I put my hands on his knees, causing him to jump. He spread his legs apart and looked at me angrily.

"Do you enjoy scaring me to death?" he asked, setting his book on the floor.

"Uh…yeah. You're so adorable when you're scared."

"Thanks." he said, rolling his eyes. Then I crawled over top of him, settling my lower body between his legs. As I hovered over him, he just stared up at me with a sly grin.

"You know, you are really sexy in the morning." I stated, making him blush.

"I wish I could say the same." he sighed.

"It's not very smart to criticize me when I'm on top of you."

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Really." I smiled.

"Well, it's not very smart of you to look so sexy _all _the time. It's very hard for me to resist kissing you _all_ the time." he sighed, the red tint still present among his cheeks.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Really." Nick finished, grabbing my shoulders and pulling me down on top of him, causing our lips to collide. I slid my hands behind his head, gripping a section of his hair. His hands were at my sides, lightly caressing them as the kiss got deeper. I slid my tongue into his mouth, entangling it with his. They playfully danced over each other as I sat up, straddling his waist. Nick moved his hands to my thighs. He would lightly squeeze them, making me kiss him rougher.

A few minutes later, Nick put his hands on my chest. Then, without warning, he pushed up as hard as he could. I fell backwards, bringing him with me. My head slammed into the head rest as Nick fell on top of me. He pushed up on my chest and looked down at me, lovingly.

"I wish we could continue, but I have to get Tommy ready for preschool." he said.

"I'll take him to school." I offered, rubbing the back of my head.

"O.k. thanks." he said, before he kissed my forehead. Nick got up off the couch and as he walked past me, he ran his fingers through my hair, sending a wave of pleasure through my body.

As Nick made Tommy his breakfast, I got him ready for preschool.

**Nick's POV**

I sat at the kitchen table, a glass of grape juice in my hand and I was skimming through my book. Then, I felt a pair of hands on my thigh. I looked up and saw Tommy standing next to me.

"Bye Daddy!" he exclaimed.

"Bye Bud. Have a fun day!" I said, wrapping my arms around his tiny waist. Then he scurried off towards the door.

"Come On Joey!" Tommy said, as Joe walked into the kitchen.

"O.k. Hold on Tommy." Joe put his hands on my cheeks and stared at me. "I'll be back in a half hour."

"Kay." I answered as he pressed his lips to my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." he smiled.

"Joey!" Tommy whined.

"Bye." he chuckled, waving to me. Joe picked Tommy up around the waist and slung him under his arm. Tommy started laughing and flailing around. Joe gave me one last glorious smile before walking out the door.

A few minutes later, I was still sitting at the kitchen table, grape juice in my hand and skimming through my book. Then, as I brought the glass of grape juice to my lips, my cell phone vibrated on the table. I jumped and dropped the glass. The glass shattered on the linoleum floor and left the front of Joe's white shirt stained purple. I stood up from the table and the grape juice sloshed around my feet. I picked up my phone and looked at the Caller ID. _Mom. _

"Hello?" I asked.

"Oh honey, how are you?" she asked, excitedly.

"Uncomfortable." I answered, honestly.

"Oh sweetie, do you want me to come over?"

"Mom." I said, annoyed. "I'm 19, I think I can handle myself."

"O.k." she sighed. Ever since I told my mom about Tommy she never acted the same around me. She was never this worried or this annoying.

"Well Mom, I've got to go. I'll talk to you later."

"O.k. Bye Honey. Be safe." she said and then the line went dead. _Be safe? UGH!_

I set my cell phone on the table and then shuffled over to the sink. I took off Joe's stained shirt and my pajama pants, that were also soaked, and set them on the counter. I grabbed about 10 sheets of paper towel and got down on my hands and knees. I cleaned up the grape juice and threw out the broken pieces of glass. I grabbed the clothing from the counter and walked down the hall to the laundry room. I picked my settings on the washer and then turned it on. I threw in my pajama pants and a few sweatshirts lying on the floor. I closed the lid and then placed Joe's shirt on it. I grabbed the bleach from the shelf and poured it on a rag. I scrubbed and scrubbed that shirt like there was an infectious disease on it. The purple was coming out. _YAY!_

Honestly, I never do laundry, that's Joe's job. I have watched him do laundry before and I think I did everything right. At least, I hope I did everything right.

**Joe's POV**

I quietly walked through the front door of our apartment, a red rose in hand. I felt I needed to spoil Nick a little. Like I said, we are still in the mushy phase, so a red rose would never hurt. I tip-toed into the kitchen, expecting Nick to still be reading his book, but he wasn't there. I tip-toed through the whole apartment searching for him. I heard something fall, then there was that irresistible sigh. _Was he in the laundry room?_

I walked down the hall to the laundry room and sure enough, Nick was standing there. He was placing a bleach bottle back on the shelf and he was only wearing his boxer-briefs. I really felt like saying something, but then I figured, I could enjoy this. I watched as he scrubbed the hell out of what I figured was my white shirt. Watching him hold it up, inspecting it, was incredibly sexy. I took a small step, so I could comfortably lean against the doorframe, taking in the excellent view I had of Nick's almost, completely naked body. As he opened the lid to the washer, I figured it was time to make myself known. I slid the hand that was holding the rose behind my back and then I cleared my throat. Nick spun around and his body slammed into the washer. I let a sweet smile spread across my lips as he exhaled.

"Jesus Joe! Warn a guy, would you?" Nick breathed, gripping the sides of the washer.

"Sorry, I wanted to surprise you. But I guess I did a little more than that." I chuckled.

"You Think?" Nick said, sarcastically. I walked into the laundry room, wandering towards him.

"What are you up to?" I asked, skeptically.

"I had a little accident." he blushed, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you, Hansom." I smirked, watching a bashful smile curl his lips.

"It's o.k." he answered as I pressed my lips to his forehead.

"Well, I got you something." I whispered and Nick's head immediately shot up.

"Really? What is it?" he asked, trying to peak behind my back. I pulled my hand around and revealed the rose to Nick. He gently took it from my grasp, his eyes wide with happiness and pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks. You're really sweet." he whispered into my neck, his breath making a chill run down my spine. He eased up onto his toes and kissed my cheek. I placed my hands on his cheeks and guided his perfect lips to mine. I pushed him harder into the washer and he quickly pushed me away.

"Hang on." he said, turning around. He placed the rose up on the shelf and then slowly turned around.

"Where were we again?" he smiled. I stepped closer to him and placed my hands at the base of his neck, running my thumbs over his jaw line. We just stared at each other for a moment before I lowered my lips back to his. I pulled away only to press my lips to his forehead. Nick wrapped his arms around my waist and sighed. I reached around my back and grabbed his hands. He quickly interlocked our fingers, as I pressed my lips to his soft, sensitive neck. When I pulled away and stared at his flawless face, his eyes were glossy and dilated. _Did I do that to him?_

I unlocked our fingers and gripped his sides, lifting him up onto the washer. His hands gripped at the sides of the washer and I just watched as his knuckles slowly turned white. I placed my hands over top of his and I felt him release the tension. I took one last look at his closed eyes and then I lowered my lips to his chest. I let my lips linger over the skin as I felt Nick tense again. _I was doing this to him!_

I finally sank my lips into his cold skin and he inhaled sharply. He released the breath as I moved back to his neck. He started to make small noises as I littered kisses over the expanse of his neck. I sucked on his collarbone, next I moved to the middle of his chest, then to his abdomen. I carefully engraved my lips above his waistline, he freaked out. He jumped and his head smashed into the shelf above. A bunch of bottles of laundry detergent and paper towel rolls came tumbling over the edge, onto the floor.

Nick wiped his hands out from under mine and brought his knees to his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around his legs and hid his face in his lap.

"I'm sorry, Joe." he whispered.

"No, Nick! I'm sorry, I should have been more careful! I know you're still sensitive." I admitted. He lifted his head and there were tears running down his cheeks.

"Oh God. Don't cry, Baby." I pleaded, running my thumb over his wet cheek.

"Why am I such a wimp, Joe?" he whispered.

"You are far from a wimp."

"Why can't I stand you kissing me? Why can't I just enjoy it?"

"You're just not ready yet and I understand. I just got out of hand, I promise I will be more careful from now on." Nick laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"You're so amazing." he smiled. I held out my hand to him with a crooked grin.

"Nicholas." I offered.

"Joseph." Nick said, taking my hand. I helped him off the washer and then I turned to leave, but Nick jumped on my back.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he wrapped his legs around my waist.

"Enjoying this." I just shook my head. I grabbed his wrists and then I trudged out of the laundry room and into the living room. Right before I got to the kitchen, Nick jumped off my back. What I wasn't expecting was him to grab my shoulders and throw me on the couch. As I landed on my back on the leather couch, Nick was straddling my waist within seconds. I could tell my eyes were wide because he just laughed at me.

"Hey, you scared the shit out of me, now it's my turn." he chuckled. Nick moved his hands down to the hem of my black T-shirt and looked up at me with worried eyes.

"Take it off, I don't care." I assured him. As he pulled my shirt over my head I felt him tense again. But that didn't stop him from running his hands over my chest. He looked like a little kid in a candy shop, running his cold hands over my torso like I was some kind of temple. Then he lowered his face to my chest as I gripped his sides. He sank his lips into the middle of my chest, causing me to arch my back. I think he liked my reaction because he moved to sucking on my neck. I let a deep moan release from my throat as Nick grabbed at the roots of my hair. He forced his lips into mine and I gladly invited his tongue to explore my mouth.

**Kevin's POV**

As Cindy and I drove to Joe and Nick's apartment, I held her left hand, playing with the diamond ring on her ring finger. She had her head resting on my shoulder, staring at our conjoined hands.

Joe had invited us over for lunch and Cindy and I were going to share our news then. As we pulled into the parking lot of the Bushnell Plaza, Cindy tightened her grip on my hand and I felt her gaze lingering on my face. I pulled into a parking slot and then I turned to Cindy. I planted a kiss on her forehead and then stepped out of the car. She met me in the front of the car to interlock our fingers again. We walked up the two flights of stairs and I took out my key. Joe gave me a key to their apartment for precautionary reasons. I didn't feel the need to knock so I stuck the key in the hole and was about to turn it but, Cindy stopped me.

"Maybe we should knock." she suggested.

"It's fine, Babe." I said, turning the key. When I pushed the door open and stepped inside, I realized that I should have listened to her. I quickly spun around and pushed Cindy away from the door. I hadn't realized how hard I pushed her until she fell down.

"Kevin!" she whined. I quickly shut the door in her face and locked the deadbolt. No matter how much she liked my brothers, she would not be able to handle this. I tried to push the thought through my head that Joe and Nick were watching a movie and they fell asleep in that position, but once I heard the moan and watched Joe dig his fingers into Nick's back, I knew they weren't sleeping. If I wasn't so angry I probably would have thrown up. So, I kept my distance for a moment to see if they realized I was standing here but, they seemed to be in their own little disgusting world. I strode over to the side of the couch, grabbed Nick's shoulder and flipped him off the couch and onto the hardwood floor in front of me. Joe's face showed lust and exhaustion at first but then it quickly turned to fear and shock. He didn't move a muscle and he quickly squeezed his eyes shut, whispering something under his breath. Nick, on the other hand, was clutching the back of his head and had his knees to his chest.

"KEVIN LUCAS! OPEN THIS DOOR, NOW!" Cindy yelled.

"Hold on, Baby!"

"KEVIN YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT!" Nick yelled, still clutching his head. Joe was off the couch in a second and at Nick's side.

"Nick are you o.k.?" Joe asked, brushing Nick's curls out of his eyes.

"NO! The Dumb Ass behind you, threw me on my head." Nick said, sitting up.

"What the hell, Kevin?" Joe yelled. I wanted to speak, but I couldn't.

"Joe, stop shaking me." Nick demanded, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Nick, I'm not touching you." Joe answered, concerned. Nick opened his eyes and looked Joe dead in the eyes.

"JOE, I CAN'T SEE!" he screamed. Joe grabbed Nick's cheeks and stared at his face.

"Nicholas! Look at me!" he pleaded, his voice cracking. Nick put his hands over Joe's and sighed.

"I can't! I can't see you, everything is too blurry!" he cried. Joe looked up at me helplessly and then I guess a light turned on because he got really angry.

"This Is All Your Fault, Kevin!" Joe yelled, pulling Nick's head to his chest.

"I didn't mean to hurt him." I said.

"You threw him off the couch, Kevin! Obviously, you intended to do something to him!" Joe spat.

"I only threw him off the couch because you two were mauling each other!"

"You Better Shut Up, Kevin!" he snarled.

"Just warn me next time, if one of you is going to be blowing the other up a mountain. It would be good for my health to not walk in on that again." I explained. Nick winced at my words and Joe didn't like that. He was quick to his feet and he was clenching his fists.

"I'm going to tell you one more time to Shut The Hell Up!" he growled. I quickly took a step away from him.

"O.k. Joe." I said, putting my hands up in defense.

"Get out of our apartment, now." he said, clenching his teeth.

"No, let them stay, Joe." Nick cut in. Joe's facial expression quickly changed at the sound of Nick's voice and he was quickly back to his knees in front of Nick.

"Are you o.k., Baby?" Joe asked, putting his hands back on Nick's cheeks.

"I can see better. You're not so blurry." Nick smiled.

"KEVIN LUCAS!" Cindy screamed.

"Oh God." I whispered. I quickly ran to the door and unlocked it, letting Cindy inside. She looked really angry.

"What is wrong with you?" she spat. "Hi, Boys!" she said to my brothers in a sweet tone and then turned back to me.

**Nick's POV**

I waved to Cindy and then I went back to staring at Joe. His eyes were filled with worry and he had every right to be worried. My head was killing and I still couldn't see too well. What surprised me was, he left his hands on my cheeks when Cindy came in. She didn't seem to notice and I was glad. Joe and I promised each other we would keep our love life secret. Things obviously didn't go over too well with Kevin, so that just proves our point.

"Nicky?" Joe whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Maybe you should get dressed." he chuckled.

"Yeah, maybe." I replied, feeling my face turn red, with embarrassment.

"And maybe you should put your shirt back on." I added.

"Nah, Cindy likes my body." he laughed and I answered him with a punch to the stomach. Joe stood up and grabbed his shirt, pulling it over his head. Once he straightened it out, he offered me his hand. I happily took it and he pulled me to my feet. He brought his face to the side of mine and his breath blew on my neck, making me shiver.

"Does this mean I can't kiss you?" he breathed.

"Not while Cindy is here."

"Damnit." he scoffed. "Well, go get dressed, Kay?"

"Sure." I answered, brushing my lips over his cheek before walking from the living room. I entered the laundry room and a pain shot through my head. I quickly put my hands on my forehead and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and then opened my eyes. It looked like I was in a fun house at a carnival with crazy mirrors. Everything was blurred and shifting. I swayed from side to side, so I tried to walk to the washer. Instead of gently grabbing on to it, I ran into it. My body slummed over the top of the washer and I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Joe." I yelled, but my voice was inaudible. I tried yelling again, but there was no sound.

"JOE!" I strained my voice. It didn't sound like his name but it was still a scream. Seconds later his face was next to mine, his eyes even more worried than before. He pulled me to my feet and then eased me onto the floor, leaning my back against the washer. He crouched down in front of me and brushed his hand over my cheek. Then, the room started getting darker, like someone was slowly turning the lights on dim. I saw Joe's lips moving, but I couldn't hear any words. Then, everything went black.

In my pit of darkness, I saw nothing. I could hear something that sounded like words, but it was muffled, almost as if I was under water. I looked around for some way out. But, there was nothing but a black abyss. Then, I looked up and there was a small patch of white, a tiny circle that didn't look big enough for a small mouse to crawl through. That damn spot looked so far away. I jumped for it, hoping I could some how catch it and use it to illuminate the darkness around me. I jumped again, the spot grew larger. I kept jumping. If I could possibly get to it, maybe I could get out of this scary place. I fought and fought and the spot got larger. Then, I jumped with all the strength I had and the light exploded, over taking my body.

When I finally left the darkness, the first thing I saw was Joe's face. There were tears running down his cheeks and he was gripping my face. He was screaming my name, his voice cracking with every yell. His body was trembling, _What happened? _

"Joe, what's going on?" I asked. He made a small squeak and threw his arms around me. He squeezed me so tight I thought he might crush me. When he finally released me, he started placing struggled, but forceful, kisses on my face. When he finally finished, his face was contorted like he was in pain.

"I love you so much, Nick." he whispered, as a tear ran down his wet cheek.

"Joe, what happened?" I asked.

"Y-you had a seizure." he forced.

"Why were you screaming at me?" I cringed.

"I thought…that's how your supposed to get someone out of a seizure…isn't it?"

"I don't know." I said, observing his face. His features were strained again.

"Why did I?" I asked. "I never had a seizure before."

"When you hit your head, you must have got a concussion." he guessed.

"Oh."

"YOU SICK FUCKS!" I heard someone yell. I craned my neck to see who it was. Kevin was standing in the doorway, fists clenched. Joe didn't turn around, he froze. That's when I realized that I was lying on the floor of the laundry room and Joe was straddling my waist. This obviously didn't look innocent to Kevin.

"GET UP!" he growled. I struggled under Joe but he didn't move.

"Joe, come on. You've got to get up." I whispered.

"I don't want him to hurt you again." he said, shaking his head.

"He won't, just get up. I'll be fine. I promise."

"O.k." he nodded. Joe carefully stood up and helped me to my feet. My head started spinning and my legs gave out. Thankfully, Joe caught me before my face hit the floor. He wrapped his arm around my waist, supporting most of my weight. He helped me into a pair of sweat pants and an old Rooney T-shirt. Then, we walked by a very angry Kevin and into the living room, where Cindy was sitting in the recliner.

"Are you boys alright?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Nick had a seizure." Joe said, wiping his eyes free of tears.

"Oh my God! Are you alright?" she asked, frantically.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered. Joe escorted me over to the couch and sat me down. Then, Kevin stormed into the living room.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" he spat.

"Nicholas had a seizure, baby." Cindy answered. Kevin's facial expression quickly changed.

"What?" he asked. I cringed into Joe's side and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Kay, let's not talk about it right now." Joe suggested.

"Let's just watch a movie or something." he added.

"That's fine. Right Kev Baby?" Cindy asked.

"Sure." he sighed. Cindy stood up from the recliner and Kevin took her spot. He patted his lap and she quickly sat down on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing her neck. Cindy closed her eyes and turned her head to the side, enjoying it too much for my liking. I squeezed Joe's side and he looked down at me. I gave him a look and he nodded.

"Kevin?" he asked. Cindy made some kind of noise that really bothered Joe because he was quick to his feet.

"KEVIN!" he yelled. Kevin and Cindy both looked at him with wide eyes.

"Do I need to go get Tommy from preschool? I want this to be G rated." he demanded. Kevin just rolled his eyes and Cindy blushed.

"I'm sorry, Joe." she whispered.

"Yeah, whatever." he scoffed, walking over to the television.

"Saw 3?" he asked, making me cringe. Joe knew I hated those movies.

"Sure." Cindy said, excitedly. _Is she crazy?_

"Alright." Joe said, sliding in the DVD. When he came back to sit next to me, I pulled my knees to my chest and gave him a disgusted look.

"Joe?" Kevin asked. "Lights?" he smirked. Joe stood up from the couch and walked over to windows, shutting the curtains. On his way back he flicked the lights off. I grabbed the blanket from the arm of the couch and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"Nick, share the blanket." he whispered, keeping his eyes on the television. I straightened out my legs and pulled the blanket around so it laid across both of our laps. I felt Joe's hand grab my knee and I slid my hand up to his. We interlocked our fingers and I settled into his side.

Cindy didn't have to know we were together as long as we made it look innocent. But, I was going to test Joe's self control. I wanted to see how much it would take to make him snap in front of her. She had to find out soon or later, so why not play with Joe's emotions, like he was doing to me with this stupid movie. Then, a chill ran down my spine as I felt Joe's breath on my neck. _He's beating me to the punch, Damnit. _

But, I realized he wasn't trying to make me go insane. As his lips pressed into my neck, the scary music in the movie stopped and a guy disappeared, causing the death screams to start. Joe knew I hated this and his plan was so devious it shock me. He played the movie so he could kiss me. _Damn he's good._

After a few minutes of enjoying Joe's lips on my neck, I decided it was time to put my plan into action. I released his hand and slid my hand down to his thigh, curling my fingers around it. He inhaled sharply and turned his gaze back to the television. I knew he wasn't expecting my next move because his reaction was priceless.

**Joe's POV**

Saw 3, what a stupid movie. I knew Cindy loved this movie and she would only concentrate on watching the movie. That meant I would be able to kiss Nick. No distractions, just him.

But he had a plan of his own. At first, he caught me off guard, grabbing my thigh. I just figured he got scared. But I wasn't expecting him to press his fingers into the seam of my pants. I unintentionally spread my legs apart and pressed against his fingers. I felt his hand slide up to the zipper of my skinny jeans. He slowly pulled it down and then pressed his fingers into the thin layer of my boxer-briefs. I tried so hard to keep a straight face, concentrating on the television. I sunk my teeth into my lower lip as the pads of his fingers breached the fabric of my boxer-briefs. I stole a glance at him and his eyes were closed. He had his head resting on my shoulder, as if he were asleep. But, I caught that ghost of a grin that curled his lips, making me want to throw him on the floor and kiss him with everything I had. But, Cindy and Kevin were still here and I wanted to keep my promise, no PDA.

"Alright, MOVIE OVER!" I heard Cindy yell. She jumped off Kevin's lap and flicked on the light.

"Kevin, I can't stand waiting! Just tell them!" she demanded. _What's going on?_

Nick's eyes were wide open now and he wrapped his arms around my waist again.

"What is it Kevin?" I asked.

"We are getting married." he smiled, taking Cindy's hand. Nick sunk into the couch and pressed his face into my shoulder.

"Nick what's wrong?" I asked.

"Get them out of here." he whispered. I stared at him with curiosity and then I turned to Kevin and Cindy.

"Is he o.k.?" Cindy asked.

"Um…he's not feeling too good. Maybe you guys should leave…give him some time to rest." I suggested.

"Sure." Cindy replied. I escorted Kevin and Cindy to the door, leaving Nick on the couch. Cindy gave me a quick hug and a peck on the cheek before they left. When I walked back into the living room, Nick was curled up on the couch. I kneeled down next to him and lifted his chin, he was crying.

"Nicky, what's wrong?" I asked, before pressing my lips to his forehead.

"I want that Joe. I want that commitment, the promise of love. I want to have that. But if I'm with you I can't." he explained, tears pouring from his eyes.

"Nick, you didn't think like that before. I thought you wanted this." I said, feeling the tears coming.

"I do want this. I want to be with you, but I want to have that commitment."

"Then, make the commitment. Promise you'll have me forever, Nick." I said, tears rolling down my cheeks now.

"The ring doesn't mean anything. It's just a symbol. We don't need a symbol, as long as we have each other." I added.

"Kay." he sniffed.

"Promise me, Nick." I begged.

"I promise." he nodded. I crawled onto the couch beside Nick and pulled him into my lap. He rested his head on my shoulder and gripped my shirt with one hand. I rubbed soothing circles over his back, letting him get as comfortable as possible. He placed light kisses over the expanse of my neck, sending a sensational feeling through my body.

A few minutes later, we were both lying on the couch, shirtless. Nick had his back against my chest and I had my arms wrapped around his waist. I engraved my lips into his shoulder and I felt his body relax.

"Joe?" he whispered.

"Yes Nick?" I asked.

"I want to see your face." he whined, making me laugh. I released his waist so he could turn over, immediately attaching his lips to mine. Our hands quickly found each other, lacing our fingers. When we pulled out of the kiss, we just stared at each other. I released one of my hands and brought it to his cheek. I brushed my thumb over his bottom lip. He placed his hand over mine and closed his eyes. I brought my face closer to his, feeling his breath on my face, I closed my eyes. I felt Nick placing desperate, second long, kisses to my lips. Almost like he was trying to get the rest of the water out of an empty canteen bottle. Every kiss was like a droplet of water.

At first I just let him kiss me, but then he started getting anxious, so I kissed him back. He calmed down and the kisses got deeper and longer with every passing second. I left my hand on Nick's cheek but he moved his hand to the back of my neck, entangling his fingers in my hair. He gripped the roots of my hair and pulled me out of the kiss.

"Joe, someone's at the door." he said, breathlessly.

"They'll go away." I whispered, trying to reattach my lips to his. He pulled back on my roots again.

"Joe, just go get the door." he begged.

"Fine." I sighed.

"Mr. Lucas?" I heard a familiar woman's voice ask. I jumped off the couch and threw Nick a blanket.

"You're sleeping." I told him. He nodded and wrapped up in the blanket, closing his eyes. I picked up our T-shirts and threw them behind the couch. I quickly ran my fingers threw my hair and zipped up my pants.

"Mr. Lucas?" the woman asked again, tapping on the door.

"Coming." I called. I opened the front door, revealing a young woman, about my age with blonde hair. She was holding a little girl and was holding hands with Tommy.

"Hi Sam." I greeted.

"H-hi, Mr. Lucas." she stuttered. I could tell that she was straining herself to stare at my face.

"Joe." I corrected, with a smile.

"Hi Joey!" Tommy waved, excitedly.

"Hey Buddy, how was your day?" I asked, kneeling in front of him.

"Fun! I made Daddy a picture." he announced.

"Awesome. Well, Daddy is sleeping right now. How about you go play in your room until he wakes up?"

"O.k." he said, letting go of Sam's hand. He ran past me and down the hall to his bedroom.

"Thanks for picking him up. I owe you." I said, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"N-no Problem." she cringed.

"Are you alright?" I asked, removing my hand.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."

"Mommy Like Joey!" her daughter, Jillian, exclaimed.

"Kids." she laughed, nervously.

"Yeah, what can you do?" I asked, pinching Jillian's cheek. I watched as the bridge of Sam's nose and her cheeks started to turn a shade of crimson.

"Well, we better get going." Sam said, not looking the slightest in a rush.

"Alright, Thanks again." Sam nodded, avoiding eye contact. I lifted her chin so she was looking at me. I leaned in and I lightly pecked her on the lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said, releasing her face from my grasp. She nodded vigorously and then turned to leave.

"Bye Sam." I called after her.

"B-bye Joe." she smiled. I walked back into the apartment and closed the door behind me. Nick was immediately in front of me, he pushed me into the door and brought his face close to mine.

"Who was she, Joe?" he asked, angrily.

"Nick, you don't understand." I chuckled. He pushed me harder into the door.

"I understand that you just kissed her." he spat.

"No, Nick. She likes me. I was just giving her a good day. You should have seen her, she looked like she might fall down if she stayed any longer." I laughed.

"That's why I didn't put my shirt on. I wanted to torture her." I added.

"So, you don't like her?" Nick asked, nervously.

"No, Nick. I love you." I whispered, bringing my face closer to his, letting my lips linger over his. Nick relaxed and rested his forehead on mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist and closed his eyes, while I ran my hands up and down his muscular back.

"Sorry I overreacted." he breathed.

"I should have told you." I whispered. "Forgive me?" He answered by pressing his plump lips to mine. He tightened his grip around my waist and kissed me harder. I had to stop him before he got too out of hand, so I put my hands on his cheeks and pulled him out of the kiss.

"What?" he husked.

"Tommy's home." I warned.

"Shit." he scoffed. "We keep getting interrupted." he whined.

"Sorry, Baby." I said before lightly pecking his lips. Nick released my waist and walked over to the couch, retrieving our shirts from behind it. He tossed me mine and we both pulled them over our heads. We walked down the hall to Tommy's room, where he was sitting at his little desk drawing.

"Hey, Tommy!" Nick said. Tommy spun around in his chair and big smile spread across his face.

**Nick's POV**

Tommy jumped out of his chair and ran up to me, wrapping his arms around my legs. I picked him up and he immediately wrapped his arms around my neck. I felt Joe rub his hand over my back as I hugged Tommy.

"I made you a picture, Daddy." he said, looking at me with excitement.

"O.k." I said, setting him down. He ran over to his small backpack and pulled out a piece of paper. He ran back to me and I picked him up again. He presented the picture to me. There were two stick figures holding hands, one short and the other tall. There were also a bunch of little kid drawings like a sun and a house, but the two stick people stood out the most.

"Who are they, Tommy?" I asked, pointing to the stick figures.

"Daddy." he said, pointing to the taller figure. "Tommy." he pointed to the shorter one.

"That's really nice, Buddy." I smiled.

"We should go put this masterpiece on the fridge." Joe suggested.

"Yeah." Tommy gasped. Then, a rush of pain flooded through my head again. My vision started to blur and I could feel my legs starting to weaken. I threw one hand behind me and gripped a hand full of Joe's shirt, as I backed up into the wall.

"Whoa, whoa." Joe said, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Come here Tommy." he said, taking Tommy from my grasp, still keeping a firm hold on my waist. He eased me down onto the floor, pressing my back up against the wall.

"Tommy, why don't you go back to coloring and we'll hang up your picture later." Joe said.

"Kay." Tommy answered. I felt Joe put an arm around my waist and one under my legs. He picked me up and carried me out of Tommy's room. I buried my face into his chest because the blurry scene going by was making me feel sick. The next thing I felt was a mattress beneath me. Joe pulled the covers up to my waist and kissed my forehead.

"Get some rest, Baby. I'll be just in the other room if you need me." he whispered.

"I love you." I husked.

"I love you too." he said, before I heard the bedroom door close. The last thing I saw was the light drizzle outside the window, before I fell into a deep sleep.

_Floating. My legs were moving like I was walking but I never felt the hard impact of the ground, as the New York scenery past by. My right hand was wrapped around something soft and warm. I stole a glance at my hand and it was wrapped around yet another hand. I followed the hand, up the arm, to the flawless face of my angel. His glorious smile making my insides melt. He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, pulling me flush against his body. He slowly brought his face closer to mine, something we would never dare to do in public. He kept his eyes glued to mine as he inched closer, that is, until his perfectly smooth lips were attached to mine. I wondered who was watching as our lips molded together. But, at the moment, in this heaven on earth, I didn't care who saw as long as I was with my angel._

"_Hey!" I heard an angry voice yell. We both pulled out of the kiss to see the person who tried to get our attention. When we turned to look behind us, a strangely familiar man stood in the middle of the sidewalk. He had many followers, like our parents, Kevin, Cindy, the owner of Costello's, the bartender from Sleek Night, Maurice, many policemen, Dr. Hopkins, everyone from our past. That's when I spotted her. Her brown hair blowing in the wind, her features were firm and slim, it was Tanya. _

_Then, my angel tugged on my hand. I looked back at him and his face had changed. There were creases in his forehead and his eyes were worried. I drew my attention back to the group of people. The leader of the group put a hand behind his back for a second and when he pulled it back around, there was a gun in his hand, pointed straight between me and my angel. That's when I recognized that disgusting man. That son of a bitch who almost took me away from my angel a little over a year ago, Rick. _

_He started to walk towards us, along with the group. My angel tugged on my hand a little hard this time, causing me to loose my balance. He pulled me down the side walk at a faster pace. I heard yelling and I dared a look behind us, the mob was running towards us. My angel and I sprinted down the sidewalks of New York City, my right hand still wrapped around his. I gripped his hand tighter as I heard gun shot. Then, he stopped. The mob started to gain on us and I pulled on his hand, but he stayed firm in his statue-like form. He released my hand and started to walk towards the on coming mob. I took a step towards him and he spun around, putting his hands up in front of him, stopping me. He brought a hand to his mouth and then quickly released it, blowing me a kiss. _

_My legs started to move in the opposite direction, without my command. I started screaming for my angel to come back, but he never changed coarse. Then, he walked straight into the mob. I lost sight of my angel and I could feel a lump in my throat start to form. Then, there were fists in the air, they were being thrown towards the middle of the mob. Tears started pouring down my cheeks, my heart started pounding in my head and I started screaming for my angel to return to my side. Then, the piercing sound of a gun shot filled my ears and I collapsed to my knees. I had lost my angel._

"_Baby?" my angel spoke to me. I looked in every direction, but I couldn't find him. My body started shaking and I squeezed my eyes shut._

"Baby?" my angel spoke again as I came back into consciousness.

"Nick?" his voice shook. My eyes shot open and his face was close to mine.

"My angel." I whispered.

"What?" he chuckled. I brought my hand to his cheek and ran it over his smooth skin.

"My Heaven on Earth." I whispered. He leaned closer to me, resting his forehead on mine, our noses pressing together. Then, I felt a rush of warmth convulse through my body as I felt his cool lips against mine. This wasn't a dream.

I felt the bed shift, as he climbed onto the bed, pressing his body deep into mine. I ran my hands from his cheeks, down his temple of a body, to his hips. Not once did we pull away from this perfect kiss. Our lips stayed pressed together, as though forever.

_**My angel is and always will be my One Love.**_

* * *

**_How was it? I love it! REVIEWS!! _**

**_~Sleek Blan~_**


End file.
